Since you said you were mine
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: The sequel to Twenty four little hours. Christmas is a time of surprises and secrets, but with the hours ticking away, Kate finds keeping this one to herself almost impossible. Co-authored with AlwaysCastle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning, contains fluff!**

* * *

**1am**

* * *

She was dreaming of snowflakes.

The darkness of the pitch black night broken through with streaks of white, light and fluttery as they fell in the silence.

Beautiful when she lifted her face and stared up into it.

Flakes landed on her cheeks, cold on her tongue when she opened her mouth, and all of it mixing with the heat of his lips when he drew her closer. He joined them together with the brush of hands and the press of his mouth over hers, tasting of ice and coffee, cold skin and fresh air, sugar and wine.

And it _felt_ like a dream.

A dream within a dream, an illusion wrapped in a mirage.

Everything with him a beautiful fantasy, fiction mixing with fact, truth and love, the brilliant white swirling around them both, as if someone had upended the snow globe of her life and the two of them stood, wrapped around each other, at the epicentre of white oblivion.

It was magical.

The only place where anything she wished for would come true, and all she wanted was the man beside her. The man who, pulling back from her kiss as they were surrounded by white, his tongue sticking out to capture a little of the wonder, would do everything in his power to keep her safe, keep her happy, give her everything her heart desired.

And all she wanted was _him_.

The snowflakes started to melt on her skin, warmed through by their touch and she tried to tell him with the squeeze of her fingers over his arm, the world setting itself to rights as they stood among the flakes of falling snow. The two of them separate from everything else.

Their eyes met, sharing a smile, before they both raised their heads and stared up into the heavy skies.

* * *

**1.16am**

* * *

Kate woke slowly, a gentle flutter of lashes over her soft green eyes, and she sighed, content and warm.

She could feel him behind her, pressed against her back, curled around her in a sleepy embrace. His nose at the nape of her neck, breathing over her skin in the soft rhythm of sleep, his body loose and slack, but cocooning her with the secure bulk of his muscle.

It was heavenly.

A hum vibrated through her and she closed her eyes briefly, enjoying it, snuggling further into him, and pulling his arm around her, tight. She luxuriated in his touch, each measured sweep of breath pushing him against her.

Sifting her fingers between his, she massaged his skin, needing to touch, to ease the friction that continued to exist between them, sending warmth spreading through her. Another sigh escaped her smiling mouth before she brought their joined hands up by her cheek, still looking out of the window.

The curtains were drawn just enough for the peaking winter light to shine through, and she could see that it was snowing. Her heart sped up at the sight, thick puffs of white floating down on a lazy saturday morning.

Flurries of fluff catching the light, just like her dream. She smiled softly and snuggled closer, her eyes drifting to their hands, intertwined together, his pulse beating against her palm, falling finally on her ring.

Her beautiful engagement ring.

The simple flat band that rested against her finger. Four tiny square cut amethysts, one for every year they spent together as friends, partners and confidants, arranged around a single diamond, representing the life they would create together.

It was spectacular and simple, just showy enough to appease his need to spoil her and yet not completely over the top. It was beautiful and she loved it. Loved the effort he put into it, because Castle had planned and thought out every little detail. Embedding the ring that would remain a part of her for all eternity with meaning and love before he even placed it on her finger.

Kate ran her thumb the length of the band, feeling nothing but the smooth surface of the delicately crafted ring and an intense, overwhelming rush of emotion.

She trailed her fingers, touching the band in awe, each digit caressing it softly in passing before they wrapped around his finger, his bare finger. And it didn't take much to imagine a ring of his own there, one she would slide onto his waiting hand.

So much sooner than he realized.

She drew in a steady breath, her eyes lingering over their linked fingers, watching her own hands tremble, not with anxiety or worry, she wasn't frightened by the thought. It was joy, pure and simple, that bubbled up inside, she was being consumed by anticipation and longing.

This overwhelming excitement that leaped in her chest.

His fingers curled tighter around hers, as if he could hear her inner thoughts, pressing warmly into her back as he took in a waking breath. It blew, hot and delicious against her neck, making her shiver and smile, his touch the perfect wake up call, a beautiful elixir.

"Good morning, Mrs..." He murmured into her skin, peppering her with soft kisses.

"Not yet!" Kate rolled in his arms, shifting so she didn't have to break their connected bodies, until she faced him. "Not yet." She grinned up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"But soon," He said sleepily, his voice rough and his stubble grazing her face as he nudged her nose with his own, his lips creeping up in a lazy smile.

Her fingers curled in his hair. "I meant it's not morning yet," She smiled softly in the darkness, her fingers roaming. "But yes, soon." Each short strand fell gently against her fingers as her eyes danced across his face.

Kate pondered the concept of soon.

_His_ soon would be now, yesterday, the first day they met. And she wondered, considering how long it took them to get here, what he would do if he knew the truth.

"Soon." She agreed again, passing her fingertips along the shell of his ear, letting the soon in her head and the sooner in her heart melt into one.

She wasn't sure she could wait until midnight, she wanted to marry him _now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**7.06am**

* * *

The next time she woke the bed was empty and the curtains were thrown back wide, revealing the blanketed city beneath his window.

Castle stood with his back to the bed, staring out into the street. His arms were folded, the muscles rippling in the weird muted light and as much as she wanted to crawl out of bed and press her mouth to the curve of his spine, Kate was happy to just lay and...

"The staring isn't anywhere near as creepy as you make out." He said softly, turning from the window to grin over his shoulder. His eyes were warm and teasing, sending little sparks of heat through her blood as they fell over her body.

She yawned, stretching her limbs and letting the joints click lazily in the bed before she smiled at him, "That's because it's sexy when I do it."

"Oh really?" He tilted his head, avoiding the cold glass by leaning on the wall and holding out his hand for her. "But it's not sexy when I do it?" He tried to sound annoyed, but hearing her voice, all gravelly and rough with sleep, saying the word sexy...It did things to his brain.

Watching her rise slowly, the way she stretched out her arms, waking in the snowy morning light, did things to his heart, the blood heated and shimmering through his body.

She tilted her head back, hair falling free from her smiling face as she reached towards the ceiling, flexing and shrugging the sleep from her muscles. The movement lithe and inviting as dragged the cotton of her shirt up her stomach, exposing the lower part of her ribs, the soft curves at the underside of her breasts, endless...endless skin.

She thudded into his side, her fingers exploring his lower back, the curve at the top of his ass, always a little bit looser, freer in touch first thing in the morning. "S'only sexy when I do it." She growled, her mouth opening over the ball of his shoulder.

Laughing quietly as she blew over the moist trails left by her tongue and he shivered, the warm morning tang of salt still lay over his skin as she lay claim to his body. "_I _ get to stare at _you _." Her voice was soft and honest, a tender tease that made him feel oddly objectified.

But in a totally arousing,_ Katherine Beckett thinks I'm smoking hot _ kind of way.

"You still half asleep right?" He asked, his eyes wide, poking fun at the dreamy look that had washed over her face. "Drugged or drunk maybe? Or I'm dreaming."

The half baked theories were about to spew forth and Kate was still snuggly and sleepy, ridiculously in love with the remnants of her middle of the night pre wedding brain. And in all honesty she didn't want to be pulled from the feelings, when the city was being blanketed in white and his fingers were...

"I can't pay you a compliment? Fine." She pressed him away, his hands sliding slowing from where they had wormed their way under her shirt. She turned on the spot and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm just gonna throw this out there though," She let her hips sway seductively, "The sexy people I stare at get to join me in the shower."

He watched her slide the door closed, his jaw dropping before it flew open again and she grinned through the gap, "Get your ass in here, Castle."

* * *

**7.56am**

* * *

Castle stumbled out of the shower, hand sliding along the glass door as he held himself up. It shook under his weight, his legs wobbling as his feet slapped on the tile floor. "Sweet heavenly..." He fell completely out of the cubicle, "Shower sex." He finished on a heavy breath, catching himself on the counter and leaning fully into it.

He could hear her laughing over the thunderous beat of his heart. The adrenaline rushes were still coursing through him, but not enough to his lower extremities to keep him upright. "Woman." He panted. "You are insatiable. What's gotten into you today?"

If only he knew, Kate thought, grinning as she stepped out of the shower calmly, wrapping a towel around her hair, the long stretch of her hot naked body erupting in steam as she met the cold air of their bathroom. Water trickled from the soaked strands of hair that coiled around her face, dripping onto her skin to run between her breasts.

His eyes followed, pupils dilating as he watched that steamy trail weave its around her body, water droplets falling over her rippling stomach muscles until it disappear into her belly botton. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, eyes finally snapping back up to hers.

"Not yet, Castle." She said with a grin, wiping a bead of water from her brow before stepping towards him. "That's what the honeymoon's for." She said, tracing her fingers up a path of water till she reached his still erotically beating heart.

The firm thuds against her fingertips setting on that liquid burn under her skin all over again, except it didn't really need to reignite, lately it was at a constant simmer. She just couldn't get enough of him.

"So.." He gulped, shivering under her touch. "Is this the pre wedding sexfest? because..." He looked her up and down. "I think you drained all my essence.."

"_Gross_."

"I mean it Kate, I'm... there were_ stars_."

"Yes there were." She grinned again, pleased with herself, and the warm tingly feelings still dancing through her body. Her blood was zinging, mmm, she got him good.

"I can't feel my..."

She trailed a finger along the damp length of his chest. "Well, you put it to good use."

"You know what else can be put to good use?" He asked, finally gaining the strength in his legs, pushing off from the counter and pressing into her.

Kate tilted her head to one side, leaning into him. "Noo...what?"

Castle ran his hands over her naked skin, goosebumps forming in their wake until he got to her neck, cupping it in his hot hands.

He smiled down at her, the fingers of one hand kneading slowly at the base of her skull, over her jaw, skirting along her cheekbone and flitting under her eye. He poked at her nose, a small press that made her eyes flutter shut, until he slid his finger up between her eyes and stilled at her forehead.

"This." He said, kissing and tapping her damp forehead, "you have a sexy brain Beckett, perfect for wedding planning."

Kate blew a raspberry, and shoved him away. "You want my mind rather than my body?" She raised her eyebrows, "Wow Castle, it's like we're _already_ married." Her naked ass held his attention as she sashayed through the bathroom door and disappeared into their bedroom.

She stopped the other side of the door and grinned, hearing the thud of his feet as he followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**8:03am**

* * *

Kate had barely taken two steps through the door when she felt the warmth of his palm across her back, she let out a yelp of surprise, trying to turn but he was already moving.

One hand under her thigh, the other spread wide at her spine, Castle turned her on the spot, lifting her body into him, both still naked and wet from the shower.

He ploughed her backwards, driving her across the room so fast her feet were slipping under her as she fought to keep up, until her knees collided with the bed and she went down,_ hard_.

A heavenly tumble backwards that made her gasp again, his body falling over her instantaneously, draping himself across her and before she could utter any words, his mouth was on her.

A devastatingly fast exploration of his tongue, thrusting over hers, dancing past her lips with surety and conviction, he sought out the soft skin of her inner cheeks, the warmth that lingered at the edge of her mouth, making her moan.

All the while his mouth worked her over, his hands ran rampant across her rapidly heating skin. Like ten tiny moths to the flame of her body, he could leave no little part of her unexplored, flickering his way across her stomach and breasts making her arch up into him. Harder firmer pressure over the muscles in her arms and thighs, a tantalizing massage.

He slid his knee between her legs, pressing her so deeply into the mattress she waited to feel the firm wood of the floor at her back, but he just kept on and on and on.

His mouth opened at the curve of her throat, sucking on her thundering pulse as the breath exploded from her chest and she threaded her fingers through his hair clinging on for dear life.

"Castle." She pleaded, her eyes wide with the shock of pure electric pleasure that seeped into every crevice of her body, his fingers dancing, tongue swirling, "I ..."

He closed over her mouth again, stealing her words and finishing her sentences with the movement of his body.

* * *

**8.46am**

* * *

She was laughing when he fell beside her, the happiness and subsiding bliss completely infectious and Castle chuckled into her neck, kissing her once more before rolling onto his back.

"Already married my ass." He stated happily, grinning up at the ceiling.

Kate rolled onto her side, lifting herself onto her elbow, "That's what that was about?" She swatted at his chest when his grin widened. "Married people do have sex you know!"

"Well, I don't know about _other_ married people but _we_ will be."

"Mmm." She hummed, "A lot." And he smirked before she rolled her eyes, "Well I guess that was one way to get me to plan a wedding."

She eased herself into the space at his side, sliding until her head rested on his chest and her fingers lay twined with his across his abdomen.

"Don't think it's escaped me that you still haven't planned anything yet Beckett." He pouted, "Don't you want..."

"Shut up." She teased, her hand squeezing his as he laughed again, "You know I do."

Her heart skipped a beat, an acceleration of anxious desire flushing her skin. The thought of _I do_ coursing through her, reigniting the excitement she'd been trying to keep at bay. He clearly still had no idea that she, and several others, had planned everything with finite detail.

And as much as she loved the idea of surprising him, loved and was petrified by it, she also really wanted to share it all with him. But she stayed strong, knowing it would all be worth it in the end.

Even with every pleading look in his eyes, his own overwhelming enthusiasm, she found herself that much closer to giving in, to spilling every secret she had guarded for months and she opened her mouth to tell him, his deep blue eyes calling her out, but before she could he spoke first.

"One decision Kate, that's all I ask, just one." He held his finger in front of her face. The look in his eyes, so excitable and innocent that she couldn't take it.

She groaned. A long, low vibration through her chest, teeth clamped together as she threw her arm dramatically over her eyes. "And what one decision is that?" She asked without looking at him.

He bounced on the bed, shooting up onto his elbows, "Let's set the date!"

Kate dropped her hand, turning onto her stomach and pressing her face into his neck. "I have a date." She murmured into his skin.

"You do?" He replied, voice rumbling against her forehead.

She nodded, face rubbing against him, her hot breaths tangling in his hair. "Soon."

He laughed, pulling back from her and pressing a kiss softly to her lips, hand coming up to cup at her ear. "Yes...but."

"No buts." She mumbled in warning against his mouth.

"_But_," He said again, grinning, eyebrows shooting up as he gave her a look. "How _soon _ is soon?"

She wanted to laugh, giggle in his face at how adorable and anxious he was. It made it impossible to deny him anything. Even when the act itself made him this cute, this incorrigible.

Kate smiled, smoothing her thumb along his cheek and she stared at his lips before she leaned in. Rubbing her nose slowly along the length of his, Kate hummed, enjoying the closeness until she came to rest, snug against him.

Her voice dropped low, ever so quietly, breaths barely ghosting across his cheek and lips when she spoke, "As soon as possible." She whispered, feeling his body tense, his entire chest swelling with the force of the one beat that erupted as she spoke.

It lingered between them for a few seconds, until he flopped back down onto his back and sighed. "That helps." He muttered. "Today, tomorrow, next week, next month? Our anniversary, your birthday? Mine?" He asked, blue eyes looking over at her.

"Soon isn't enough for you?" She asked, throwing a pillow back to the proper side of the bed, not remembering which of them kicked it off, how it slid so far from...She grinned, oh it might have fallen when he did that thing with her hips. "Why?"

His mouth gaped and Castle stared at her like she was crazy, "Why do we have to set a date?" His eyes opened wide and he waited as she nodded. "Why?...WHY?"

Kate turned her head, hiding her smile, poking at him just a bit and keeping him in the dark. She had had this date in mind for weeks, months even, perhaps from the very day he had proposed to her. His body draped over hers in the hotel bed and a million wonderful, beautiful insanities dancing behind his eyes as he told her he was 'asking' a question she had already said yes to.

"Because... of...because..." He trailed off, grasping, finger to his mouth as he pondered.

"Oh that's convincing." She replied, slipping out of bed, letting her voice drip with derision.

"Snow!" He yelled to her, his arm flailing out towards the window.

Kate's hands went to her hips, head tilted to one side as she stared at him, "Because of snow?"

"Yes..." He replied, sitting up in bed. "We need a date, a plan. What if we get married at Christmas and there's a snowstorm... and we can't get to the wedding and none of the guests arrive and because of...reasons." He finished lamely.

Kate glared at him. "Because of snow and reasons?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"Castle we are in the middle of a snowstorm now." She said, pointing out the window just as a rush of fresh flurries floated down heavily past the window. "And everything is perfectly fine."

"I didn't say it was a logical train of thought." He huffed.

Kate turned from the window, walking over and starting to make her side of the bed. "Plus we haven't decided who we want to invite." She said snatching a pillow from him and shooing him off of the mattress.

His eyes lit up the more she talked about the wedding. "I assume you're against text messaging everyone we know so that we can get married right this minute?" He said, finally clambering out of the bed, and helping her.

She ignored him then, wanting to laugh because it wasn't in all honesty that far from what she had planned.

He wasn't the only person she was keeping secrets from.

"We need an actual person to marry us otherwise it's illegal." Kate grumbled, because finding someone willing to go along with her plan had been...not quite a nightmare but about as close as a bride wants to come when planning her wedding. She tugged at her corner, pointing at his side so he'd make it even.

"Oooh." He stopped, looking over at her with a waggle of his eyebrows. "If it's illegal you'd have to arrest me on our wedding day, wearing nothing but a veil, a smile and a pair of cuffs swinging from the end of your finger." His eyes misted over as he played with that image for a few seconds and Kate stopped dead to stare at him.

He just grinned, a full 100 watt smile, no more than that, he lit up the entire room. She might be his mystery, but right now she was more than a little intrigued about what cogs were turning in the fascinating mind of Richard Castle.

"What?" She asked, when she could take it no longer. Watching annoyed as he climbed back on the bed and crawled towards her with purpose.

"You." He said quietly, reaching for her.

"Me?" She teetered forwards when his hands slid over her hips to guide her back towards the bed. He rose on his knees so they were level he pulled her hard and her legs collided with the mattress.

"You want to marry me." There was awe in his voice, still, after all these months of being engaged and his hand slid up to cup her face. Castle smiled, feeling her press against his palm, her cheeks lifting and her eyes closing.

"What gave it away?" She tried to tease, but her voice was too soft and tender, her eyes wide and bright with love. She did, really and truly want to marry him, and in a few hours he would realize just how much today meant to her, how much _he_ meant to her.

He twined his fingers through hers, snagging her left hand and pulling it up to his lips, his words coming out loose and breathless, "You said yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**9:13am**

* * *

"It's called Sugar...something." Castle said sliding a mug towards her along with the brochure. He raised his eyebrows, nudging her with the edge of the magazine until she got the hint.

Kate laughed, reaching for the coffee before she gave in and and reluctantly began leafing through it. "Sounds kinda dirty, Castle."

"Really?" He glanced down, over her shoulder, his fingers curling around her upper arm so he could rest his chin on her head. "LOAF." He barked triumphantly in her ear, ignoring the way she cringed away at volume of his voice. "Sugar loaf."

She curled her fingers around his, their hands joining around the mug as he slid in next to her, "Mmm, see. Like something from a porn film."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's just something about the name that makes me think..."

"Bow chica wow wow?" His eyebrows waggled as he singsonged the words, adding in a little wiggle.

Kate laughed,"Exactly, another very good reason not to get married there." She eyed him over the edge of the brochure, dropping it down low enough to smirk at him.

"Wait, what?"

"It was on the list"

"Oh, right?" His eyes scrunched as he thought about it.

"Yeah."

"Too far away, I remember." He pulled her mug towards him, his eyes never leaving her as he tried to steal her coffee. "But...we could take a pre wedding trip?"

She silently reached for the mug, pulling it from his hand before it could reach his lips. _Pre_ wedding wouldn't give them very long but he didn't know that. She smirked, "To the po..."

"Kate." He pleaded, watching as her eyes danced.

"The _sugar_ place?" She conceded.

"Yes."

"But we're _not_ getting married there."

"No, just a nice calm pre-wedding trip. I want you around for a long time and you need to learn to relax."

"We're not getting married there." She said again firmly, her eyes narrowing.

"No." He agreed, looking a little confused.

"Because the last trip we went on with you, a nice little getaway..." She poked him, "I came home with a ring." His eyes lit up at the memory of her in a brilliantly bright red dress, the music playing softly at the masquerade ball that led to their engagement.

"Annnd," She said loudly, recapturing his attention. "I don't want to come home from a _not getting married_ trip only to find out I'm pregnant."

"Woahhh...what?" He shoved away hard from the table unintentionally and Kate rose to her feet to avoid the tidal wave of lukewarm coffee that streaked towards her.

Kate laughed, a loud HA! that echoed around the kitchen, "And I'm the one that needs to calm down and learn how to relax? You should take a leaf out of your own book."

"You can't say that to a writer it's not funny Kate."

"Is from where I'm standing."

"Then you're standing too far away." His arm curved loosely around her waist, pulling her in tight to his chest. His blue eyes smoldered, lashes low as he stared her down, the heat of his hands through her shirt making her shiver.

Holding a hand to his face, her voice dropped low, "You're totally right, up close..." Her fingers brushed across his cheek, "you're not that funny."

"I'm always funny." He whispered, completely serious and not at all subtle when he plowed his hands down her back to rest over the cheeks of her ass.

"You panicked." She teased, her eyes lighting up. "You totally..."

He silenced her with a kiss, a hard smack of his lips over hers that basically said_ shut up _ in the kindest way possible and she laughed against the open arch of his mouth, rolling her eyes and leaning back.

His hands cupped and squeezed, grinning when his movements made her buck into him, her fingers hard when they dug into his shoulders.

She let out a squeal, catching him off guard, but his roaming fingers soon gave away the source of her surprise. Castle hummed into her ear in appreciation, "Beckett, your ass is vibrating."

She pushed him away with a laugh, grabbing her phone from her back pocket, mouthing to him as she did '_it's Lanie_.'

"Hey Lanie," She answered, grinning at Castle as he bent his head to unashamedly stare at the protrusion of her ass when she leant across the kitchen counter. "I have the day off, so no dead body talk."

He whispered _sexy _ as she bent one knee and thrust backwards, deliberately drawing his attention to the tightness and soft caress of the denim that clung to her skin.

"Oh there's gonna be a dead body alright." Lanie barked, "Katherine Beckett soon-to-be Castle."

But Kate's eyes were glued to Castle's as he slowly strode towards her.

She licked her lips laughing and only half listening."I haven't decided on a name yet Lanie." She smiled and opened her mouth to preempt the questions soon to erupt from her friend, her hand colliding with the solid muscle of Castle's chest when he closed in on her, only she was interrupted before she could.

"Why is there an ice sculpture with your name on it melting in my morgue?"

"Oh shit." Kate grunted, propelling herself from the counter, knocking Castle out of her way. "I completely forgot about that."


	5. Chapter 5

**10.01am**

* * *

"What do you mean you forgot, Kate there is a note attached to this thing that says 'for the attention of the bride'." She could hear Lanie's voice, her rage barely controlled, as her pitch rocketed skywards. "What in the name of hell is going on?"

Kate shoved the bedroom door closed behind her and ran her hand through her hair frantically. Roughing and scrunching the still damp strands as she tried desperately not to panic.

"There's a bride? Why is there a bride? Girl you better start talking, damn fast, before I..."

Kate leant against the door for a second let out a long, deep breath of worry before pushing herself off. "I was going to invite you, I swear I was." She started to pace, one hand to her head, the other holding the phone as she traversed the short path around their bedroom.

"Invite me...Kate...Beckett..." Lanie stuttered, and it really would be comical if Kate didn't feel like she was on the verge of meltdown.

This was not how she planned it at all.

"Are you getting married?" Lanie screeched.

"Yeah." Kate replied weakly.

"I mean I know you're getting married girl, I have seen the gigantic moon sized rock on your finger often enough to realise."

Kate's mouth opened wide, ridiculously protective as she clutched her hand to her chest, "Hey my ring is..."

"When..." Kate heard her friend take a deep breath, as if somewhere on the other end of the line Lanie was trying to find her long lost patience, "when are you getting married?"

Kate gulped, now or never "Today."

"TODAY."

Kate felt her knees quake and she sat down on the bed, waiting for the inevitable Lanie esq inquisition, but all she heard was the surprised gasping breath of her friend.

Followed by a thoughtful hum.

"Castle doesn't know does he." Lanie stated.

Kate let the silence drift between them for a few moments as she she thought about all the things Castle had done for her over the years, how this could be her chance to reciprocate.

He loved christmas, loved everything wonderful bright and shiny moment of the season and from the first of December through to drop of the ball on new years eve he was a bouncing ball of festive cheer.

Of course this was the perfect time to marry him. He told her once she gave him hope, gave it back to him like a shining beacon in the darkness. Letting him in and loving him back had restored a faith he hadn't known was gone.

It had proven that he was worthy of love, that someone could believe in him, and she did, wholeheartedly she believed in Richard Castle.

And now, now she could bring him joy.

"No," Kate felt her lips quirk as she pulled the phone closer to her, curled her knee up under her body and sighed happily into the phone. "No, he doesn't."

"That's...sweet," Lanie's voice was dripping with something dangerous, a level of threat that Kate wasn't sure she had ever heard before. "But Beckett...you better get your ass down here damn fast and tell me what the hell is going on. There is ice melting all over my morgue."

* * *

**10.37am**

* * *

"But why do I have to stay here?" He challenged, his voice heading towards whiny without making it the whole way, and she tilted her head, narrowed her eyes.

"You don't." Kate said as nonchalantly as she could, gathering up her scarf and reaching for her coat. He beat her too it and held out it out, waiting for Kate to slip her arms in.

"But?"

"But it's snowing and it's not really a case thing, more of a Lanie thing and just..." She shrugged her shoulders and hefted the coat into place, buttoning it as she spoke.

"Girl talk?"

"Maybe."

His eyes darkened and he stepped closer, wrapping Kate in the circle of his arms, his chin resting at her ear when her back thudded into his chest. "Is she ok?"

Kate smiled, turned slowly to face him and pressed her lips to his throat. Her heart was full, so very full. Awe and wonder blazing through her at this wonderful man, for the force of the love and compassion that just came spilling out of him so easily. His ability to care, how kind he was, the way he loved, all of it just welled up deep inside her and Kate wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight.

In a few short hours she would get to show him just how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. Her heart hammering against her chest, Kate squeezed him tighter still, and felt his arms circle around her, lifting her onto the tips of her toes, getting her as close as possible.

"Are _you_ ok?" Castle murmured, and Kate could hear the confusion in his voice, her sudden urge to be clingy catching him off guard. But he went with it, holding her, hugging her closer, comforting her with the heat and gentle love of his body.

"Lanie's fine, Castle." Kate hummed into the warmth of his neck, pressing a kiss against his skin as she sighed, "I'm fine." She cupped his cheeks in the palms of her hands, looking up, straight into his eyes. "I'm _more_ than fine." She said softly, her gaze drifting to his mouth and she licked her lips.

Rising up and taking back the last few inches that separated them, Kate took his mouth with warm devotion, her tongue parted his lips and she held him to her. The surge of emotion, of longing and love, of anticipation, took her by surprise and she had to share it with him.

Even in silence, with the weight of the secrecy pressing down on her, what little information she could give him about her plan to be his wife by midnight she did. With the curve of her arms and the touch of her lips, everything she couldn't say _yet _, she let him feel instead.

It burnt through her like wildfire, singed the tips of her fingers as she pressed them against his skin. It smoldered in kiss after kiss that she drew him into, until they were meeting equally and he understood without knowing, knew without seeing. They broke apart, her fingers in his hair and his hands cradling her head, eyes wide and breathing fast.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, millennia, as she stared into his eyes and he lost himself in the depths of her gaze.

"Breakfast at Remys?" Kate asked on a sigh, not wanting to be apart from him, feeling ridiculous and needy and her heart spilling over with love.

Castle smiled, hearing what he needed to in her voice, "Of course."

She stepped back and breathed out deeply, letting him re-loop her scarf and knot it gently at her neck, "Meet me?"

"Go do your secret girly things." Castle shooed her away, earning himself an eye roll and a wicked grin. And it was only the fact she was heading out the door, as she winked over her shoulder at him, that stopped him from dragging her back to bed.

He groaned and Kate laughed, slamming the door on her way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**11.02am**

* * *

Kate shook the snow from her hair, pocketed her gloves and smirked. She could hear the music, the loud ricochet of merry beats, almost pounding in the soles of her feet as she walked down the hall towards the morgue.

"Lanie." She said with a laugh as the jingle and joyful bounce that could only be Christmas music invaded her ears. Kate shook her head again, a laugh escaping her and joining the spirit of the holiday that got louder the closer she got.

And when she pushed open the double doors, the full force of Christmas exploded out, sugary sweet blasts of music greeted her as the doors swung closed behind her. Swirling around her like strings of pretty white lights, intoxicating invisible tinsel dancing around her heart.

The magic of the season seemed to be everywhere, illuminating everyone with a festive cheer that swelled her heart all over again and Kate stopped to take in the sight before her.

Dr. Lanie Parish was swaying her hips.

Dancing around her morgue without a care in the world and swaying her hips ... suggestively, sensually, rhythmically.

And not just a simple back and forth to the beat, but a full on sashay with a twist as she moved around. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, and it kept falling free as she bobbed her head, wiggled her shoulders and swayed about.

And as she moved, she sung, high notes, low ones too, she hit them all and jiggled as she went. There was no body on her slab and Lanie took full advantage gyrating happily around the metal tables, her arms thrust above her head and belted out, "All I want for christmaaaaaas is youuuuuu."

"Waiting for Esposito?" Kate joked, laughing in the lull between songs.

She hoped there was enough merriment in the air, the M.E herself and in her own words, to stave off the anger and shock she had heard from her friend during their brief conversation. "Save it for the wedding?" She threw out tentatively, her voice sounding weaker than she meant it to when faced with the unflinching stare of Lanie Parish.

Lanie stopped mid twirl, turned on the spot and glared. She started towards Kate with her eyes narrowed. "You!"

"Lanie put the scalpel down." Kate hopped up onto the empty slab nearest her and let her hands plop, glove-lessly, into her lap, watching as her friend rounded on her.

"You sneaky...Girl, you're getting..." Lanie dropped the scalpel on the nearest table and waved her hands wildly, "And you didn't...Kate Beckett I cannot even form words here."

Kate's shoulders hunched and she sat waiting for the tirade of her friends anger to wash over her.

Only it never came.

Lanie breathed out heavily, hopped up onto the slab next to her and elbowed her in the arm. "So...surprise wedding for writer boy huh?"

Kate nodded meekly.

"You two with the secrets," Lanie sighed dramatically, before she smiled, "So...spill it girl, I want, no scratch that," She grinned again, "I_ need_ all the details."

* * *

**11.39am**

* * *

Lanie sat in semi stunned silence and disbelief, a hand hovered over her mouth but didn't hide the open O of amazement that her lips had fallen into the moment Kate had started talking. Listening to the plans her best friend had for the man she loved, evidently a hell of a lot more than anyone, herself included, realized.

Her cheeks were pink and her eyes wide as they danced with excitement, talking through wedding details, colors, patterns, food and location. Her voice was brimming with it, joy and longing, desire, and each new piece of information she shared with her friend made Kate light up a little more, grow a little more giddy.

"And, then it started snowing." Kate shrugged, inhaling deeply, "And I think that could make it even more..."She looked at Lanie, trapping the words, magical, festive, beautiful wondrous, all of them deep down inside. Lanie nodded knowing anyway, understanding and reaching for Kate's hand.

"It's going to be cold though." She worried.

And Lanie shook her head, "It's going to be..."

"DON'T say perfect." Kate hedged, stopping Lanie mid sentence.

"Don't tell me you're superstitious?"

"About MY wedding, my _secret_ wedding, to Castle...in the middle of a snowstorm?" Kate opened her eyes wide. "ME? Noooo." She drawled sarcastically.

Lanie rolled her eyes and squeezed Kate's hand reassuringly, "So, Martha knows."

Kate nodded, her hands wrapping around the coffee mug, and her heart fluttered madly in her chest. Somehow talking about it with Lanie did what weeks of planning had not been able to. It made the whole secret wedding and marriage thing_ real_.

"Jim knows."

"Yep."

"Alexis knows?"

Kate laughed, "Yes, she's his daughter of course she knows."

"How'd she take it?" Lanie asked, bumping her shoulder lightly. "And how in the hell are we going to get this thing out of here?"

Both women looked straight ahead, the freezer door open before them, staring straight at the giant ice sculpture.

The detective tilted her head to one side regarding the thing, and shrugged her shoulders. "She was shocked, not because we're getting married, but more the _surprise _ of it all."

Lanie cocked her head and nodded knowingly, "Doesn't think you can pull it off?"

"He's Castle." Kate stated and Lanie hummed in agreement. "I was thinking we could get some of the guys from Vice to come down here and see if they can move the sculpture...and Alexis is protective, but, the idea of getting one over on her dad...she's excited and," Kate smiled softly, "She wanted to help."

Lanie smiled at her thoughtfully, "Well who would know better than his daughter."

"And his mother." Kate added with a tiny eyroll.

Telling his family about the top secret wedding had shown Kate that Castle wasn't the only one who was diabolical and scheming. The ideas those two had...

At one point Kate wasn't sure if Castle really was the mastermind of the family. Hearing them bounce ideas back and forth, Alexis' excitable voice and Martha's flailing arms and wild ideas about how to keep him from knowing.

Kidnapping him.

Kate hadn't even needed to say no to that, one look and both women had moved on fast.

Locking him in the loft.

Hadn't really helped at all being as she was stashing things there, including her dress.

Putting something in his morning coffee.

Kate's voice had risen several octaves as she asked incredulously, "You want me to DRUG him?"

Or sending him on a wild goose chase, all over the city to keep him out of her way. She had vetoed that idea too, luckily, not only because of the snow, but because even though she couldn't tell him anything, having him by her side...she couldn't do without it. She would miss him too much to have him rambling the city all day.

She wanted to be together on their wedding day, even if he didn't understand the significance yet.

And eventually Kate got through to them, because they needed to be inconspicuous, and once they all agreed, they set to making an actual feasible plan.

"Does Ryan know?" Lanie asked pulling Kate out of her thoughts. "And why Vice?"

She sighed, "No, if I told Ryan he would tell Jenny and Javi, and he's worse at keeping secrets than Castle." Kate hopped off the slab and shut the freezer, "Forget vice, I know a guy."

Lanie raised her eyebrows, "Castle's rubbing off on you."

"Hey, he isn't the only one who knows people." Kate said indignantly, scowling when Lanie smirked.

"So, who do you know?" Lanie crossed her arms and looking skeptical, and mildly amused.

"Guy in narcotics."

"What's his name?

Kate turned around, her lip pulled between her teeth and shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

The M.E's eyebrow rose even higher, "That's because you don't know a guy, let alone in narcotics."

"Why not narcotics?"

"Really...I'd understand vice... or robbery."

"We're all cops, Lanie...point is." Kate sighed, hoisting herself back up next to Lanie, thumbing over her shoulder towards the closed freezer door. "I can get this out of here by tonight."

Both women looked back at it, Lanie shaking her head from side to side. Obviously not expecting this sort of thing from Kate, the surprise was one thing...but now a freakin ice sculpture?

Lanie bumped her shoulder, nodding towards the freezer, "Is that what I think it is?"

Kate grinned, "Too much?"

"No, I think it's just enough for Castle." Lanie laughed, "Now..." She got serious, eyebrows relaxing and turned back around. "What about the Captain?"

"I..." Kate hunched in on herself, prepared, "I had to tell Gates why I needed the time off."

Lanie's eyes bugged out of her head, "What did she have to say about that?"

"She wasn't...well... it's hard to tell.."

"What do you mean?"

Kate straightened her shoulders and glanced at Lanie. "She gave me the day, and I have vacation days for the honeymoon...but..."

"She asked if you were sure?"

"Yeah, like ten times." Kate nodded with a laugh, "And then she said, we work well together but 'I don't want to see you up on charges for murder."

Lanie laughed, "_I'm_ surprised you haven't shot him yet."

"Yet..." Kate smirked down at her hands, her body shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Well... then she said, 'it's bad enough _Castle_ shadows you, I don't want to see him in here with a stroller..."

The M.E's eyes grew wide and a devilish grin spread across her face, "Babies huh?"

Kate murmured quietly under her breath, "All the Castles." Then she pointed at Lanie and said with a glare, "But not until _AFTER_ the wedding."

Lanie snorted derisively, ignoring Kate as she reluctantly grinned and mumbled "Shut up." under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**12:03pm**

* * *

It was starting to snow again, and he watched through the window, from his booth at Remy's, as the cold New Yorkers walked the streets with bags from early Christmas shopping. His head resting in his hand, lips pouting softly as he people watched in quiet contemplation.

He had already started his shopping, having raised his daughter alone he knew you couldn't leave the gift buying to the last minute, but there was just one thing left he wanted to get. One small, time sensitive, special and lasting gift, he needed to pick up.

For Kate.

Castle's eye caught on something, the flash of light from a phone as he spotted the boys rounding the corner, their heads together in the falling snow.

They walked shoulder to shoulder, Castle smirked, Ryan's phone held between them until suddenly they came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Castle watched, his head tilting in confusion, as Ryan's mouth opened widely and Esposito said something that had the woman passing him glaring for all she was worth.

They both leant over the shared phone held between them, arms waving and talking to each other, then the phone, then each other until something was said that made both men fall silent.

Ryan nodded, his hand coming up to his eyes as Esposito shoved him in the shoulder before he continued to talk animatedly, and then both turned towards each other with wide eyes, and ended the call.

They turned as one, smiling widely, until they spotted Castle, sitting in a booth, through the window of Remys. For some reason, he felt his heart skip a beat as Esposito squared his shoulders and Ryan's face set in a glare.

And then the two of them were marching towards the door, pulling it open with a vicious jingle of the bell hanging above, and, with narrowed eyes and evil intent, they made their way towards him.

"CASTLE!"

He sat frozen as they came to a stop beside him, Espo slapping his hand down on his shoulder, as if to stop him leaving, and making him jump. He felt the hand twist tight, almost fisting in his shirt, before he let him go.

Ryan gestured to the waitress for two more cups of coffee and stared down at Castle as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Why were they looking at him like that?

Did they already know? How could they know? Did Alexis tell Lanie and she told them?

Was _nothing_ a secret anymore?!

"Hey, Guys." Castle greeted, playing it cool, leaning back in his booth, acting as calm as possible.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, Castle."

His eyes grew wide, following them as they slid into the booth opposite him. "Okaay.."

"Special day." Esposito exclaimed.

"Big day, some might say." Ryan piped in.

Castle froze with his coffee mug raised halfway to his face, "What?"

"The Big day."

"A..._A_ big day." Ryan covered, his eyes wide and Castle watched as Espo shot up in the seat, the two men turning towards each other and whispering harshly as Castle assumed Ryan had just kicked him under the table.

"Well I wasn't sure if it was a good idea yet." Castle hedged his eyes on the men as they nearly snapped their necks turning back towards him.

"Is too." Esposito blurted his eyes wide, somehow earning himself an elbow in the side and he turned to Ryan, his voice dropping low and dangerous as Castle sat back in completely confused silence listening, "Bro, I have a gun." He raised his eyebrows, "Elbow me again...I dare ya."

Both detectives looked at each other and back at Castle.

"Not a good idea? We've been waiting for this day for a long time." Ryan said, leaning over the table.

Castle looked utterly confused, his brow creasing and his mouth tightening in deep quizzical thought. "You have?"

"Dude." Espo cut in. "Are you serious? We've been behind you the entire time, bro. Right from the start."

Castle set his cup down once and for all, giving up on ever getting a chance to drink his coffee "You've been behind me getting us a puppy _right from the start _?"

"Yessss..." Espo nodded at the exact same moment Ryan clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "A PUPPY."

"Wait," Castle leant on his elbows and narrowed his eyes across the small diner table, "I thought you knew about the puppy for Kate and how it was all...a secret." He looked back and forth between the men suspiciously.

"A_ secret. _" Ryan enunciated the entire word slowly with a bob of his head.

"Yea it is a secret and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Kate."

"Tell _her_?" Ryan smirked and looked over at Esposito, his eyes wide. "We wouldn't want to let _Kate _ in on a _secret_ now would we, Javi?"

Esposito snorted and bumped fists with Ryan as Castle looked on. He grinned at them a little confused but pleased that they seemed to be catching on at last. He loved them to death, but seriously, sometimes, they were a bit slow.

"So," Ryan started turning back towards Castle, his eyes bright and shiny, "why the secretive puppy christmas expedition. I mean it has a certain charm, but why not let Beckett go with you to pick?"

"Well..." He glanced between them, curious and shocked at the same time at how intense they were over this. "I just thought, with all the planning and commitment it might be too overwhelming."

"Riiight." Espo agreed, "Commitment...big commitment." He choked around his coffee, trying desperately not to laugh as Castle remained clueless.

"Yess..." Castle's brows creased even more before he propped his elbow on the table and pointed at the two of them. "How do you know anyway?"

"About the..."

"PUPPY!" Ryan panicked, yelling over Esposito as both men looked at him in shock. "Right yes the..._puppy_." He said again, bumping Espo who bumped him back and gave him a last warning glare.. "Yea, _Lanie _ told us...about...the _puppy_."

"Yes it was _Lanie_." Espo added, shaking his head at Ryan, sending him subliminal messages to _be cool_ and _hold it together._

Clearly they were misfiring as Ryan's face became redder and redder by the minute.

"How does Lanie know?"

"Uh..."

"Alexis told her?" Ryan hedged, "And she told us."

"I knew it!" Castle said, slamming his fist down. "I'm going to have to have a talk with her..." He mumbled.

Both men sighed heavily across the table, Ryan sinking into his chair and he looked up, his face completely serious as he spoke, "It _is_ a big commitment."

His eyes flashed sideways at Esposito as he saw their chance and his partner jumped in, "Yea bro, yes...Lifelong, _puppies _ require...dedication. Time, effort. Patience."

"A LOT of patience." Ryan agreed with a nod, grinning when he heard Esposito snort at his side.

Castle's eyes narrowed in confusion, "You know I had a kid right?"

"Kids!" Esposito said loudly, "Good point, how will this effect..."

"Alexis is good with it. Fine, she's fine." Castle said, his hands wrapping around his coffee cup once again.

"She won't feel...overshadowed." Ryan asked tentatively.

Castle set his cup down, and looked at him, "I think my daughter is capable of understanding that I love her more than a puppy, even a cute puppy."

"Cute?" Esposito challenged. "Is that it? Cute?"

"Puppy." Ryan growled and Espo jumped again as the table shook. "Cutes good and all Castle, but a little more feeling would be nice here. It is a life-long commitment after all."

"Lifelong." Esposito agreed.

"Cute's only going to get you so far."

"They need to know they are special." Esposito said, talking more to Ryan than Castle as he sat staring at them in disbelief.

"Care." Ryan stressed, "You have to...guard them with your life."

Castle choked on his coffee, "What kind of puppy do you think I'm getting?"

"S'not the point, bro." Esposito shook his head, his face deadly serious, "Situations arise and sometimes..."

"Why is the puppy in dangerous situations?"

"And they need backup." Esposito leant forwards, his eyes wide with meaning that went completely over Castle's head.

"Back...up." He looked between both men, "For a dog?"

"We need to know you're all in." Ryan said leaning across the table, his voice low and menacing. "You sure you're up for this?"

Castle gulped, nodded, gulped again, "Yes...I...jeeze I thought telling Kate was gonna be hard, but...Yes I am ready to be committed to a puppy...no matter what..." He looked between them again, "Dangerous situations it may find itself in."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your lovely responses, for reading and reviewing :D we appreciate it so, so much.

* * *

**1:21pm**

* * *

A happy sigh left her lips, sending the flakes in front of her dancing. She had abandoned her car in favor of walking the eight blocks to Remys and now as she strolled the streets, making her way to Castle, Kate watched the shower of white before her, smiling.

She was getting married today.

She could see her breath, long thin streaks of white smoke flowing, mingling in the cold gusts of air as she inhaled the smell of snow laid out on the streets of New York and blew out her exuberance and happiness. Watching them chase each other through the air in swirling patterns.

It was beautiful and she was getting married today.

She could feel her heart swelling, an uplifted fluttery beat that sent her spirits soaring into the dazzling space around her.

She was getting married, to Castle, _today_ . She choked out a laugh, her fingers moving to cover her mouth as she walked the streets alone, laughing to herself in the snow.

She found herself fascinated by it, staring up at the sky, grey clouds heavy with the weight of the flurries next to fall, watching the flakes spin and twist their way towards the earth, landing in soft drifts at her feet.

Kate stopped dead, and she did something she hadn't done in years, she opened her mouth and let the snowfall, landing cold and wet against her tongue. The way it looked, even the way it tasted, her hot moist breath mixing with the coldness, and the sweet, strong taste of coffee that still lingered over her tongue.

It added to the moment, to the entirety of the day itself and Kate let herself imagine the future that lay before her. Another day, not too far ahead of them, walking the streets, her hand wrapped around his, cozy in the warmth of his pocket.

Kate would watch the exhale of her breath lift between them and mix with his. Clouds of hot unburdened, carefree air.

He would be strong by her side, quiet for once, a thoughtful look upon his face as their eyes watched the few snowflakes drift down around them. Lazy, swirling, sparkling flakes, like stardust, fairy dust.

Magic.

Her future with him would be filled with it.

Love and light and _magic_.

Kate laughed quietly at the thought. Her mind so lost in the beauty of it all, the wonderland and bliss that wrapped itself so thoroughly around her heart, her entire body, and made her feel like it would all be perfect.

She wasn't blind to his flaws, and god knew she had spent enough time wallowing in her own shortcomings, so today of all days she allowed herself to dive into the feeling. Let it well up from the tips of her toes and wash over her. A great wave of happiness, and if she couldn't allow herself the simple pleasure of true happiness on her wedding day, when could she?

Kate shoved her hands deep into her pockets again, that overwhelming, almost nervous excitement took her over, her hands quivering and she realised, she wanted his, his firm fingers and strong grip.

All she wanted was to be holding his hand.

* * *

**1.46pm**

* * *

He saw her from across the street, peering at her through the window of Remys as Kate twirled in the snow.

A smile brilliant and bright lit up her face and she positively glowed with excitement, he could feel it radiating from her even at this distance and Castle found himself mesmerised for longer than he should have been.

A massive smile spread across his own face when he saw her lift her head into the snow and open her mouth, flittering flakes falling onto her waiting lips, and he could stay still no longer.

Castle jumped to his feet, forgetting his coat and calling to the waitress to hold their table before he bounded out into the snow.

* * *

**1.47pm**

* * *

Maybe it was the memory of the feel of his hands, hot against her chilling flesh, his mouth at her ear, the fire building in her heart, but something, maybe the passion and the love of his touch had caught her off guard and Kate found herself entranced by the mere thought of him.

Swaying on the spot, she found her footing, digging her heeled boots in the fluffy snow.

She felt whimsical, standing in the the middle of the sidewalk, and Kate wanted to revel just a little bit longer. Imagine him here with her, even though she knew that him by her side would be so much better. But there was something about this moment, one she wanted to freeze in time and look back on.

The day, hours, minutes, seconds before her life changed forever.

Taking in a heavenly wisp of breath, inhaling deeply the fresh crisp smell of snow, Kate let it out slowly and continued her walk. Meandering her way back to Castle, Remy's and some good hot coffee.

People passed by her, chatting amongst themselves or singing christmas carols under their breath. None of them knowing the full force this day would bring.

Kate turned, hearing feet crunching in the snow, fast, and her heart started pounding in her chest, she could hardly see him. The sun high and blinding her until it was too late. His giant mass shadowed in the light as he came at her.

"OOPH!" She gasped when his entire body collided with hers heavily, nearly sending them both sprawling and into the nearest snowbank.

Cold.

He was heavy and freezing, like a big ice cube and he pressed his frozen hands to her face, holding her head. His eyes sparkled bright with intent before he smiled and lunged forwards, devouring her mouth.

She was beautiful in the snow, her hair caught up in a swirl of white and brown. Her lips and nose and cheeks stained red, the winter flavour of her skin something he wanted to relish.

She tasted like ice and fire, the chill of the season mixed through with the smoulder of forever, and Castle kissed her. He kissed his love into her, pressed everything he felt right into her parting lips.

When he had her breathing hard against him, his hands slid down her back, and his fingers peeked up under her jacket, touching at the bare skin of her back.

Kate yelped, "Castle!" She fought, trying to push him away but her arms were locked to her chest. "You're freezing, where's your coat?"

But he only held tighter, "I saw you through the window." He said, as if they would explain everything, squeezing his face so close to hers she could barely move her mouth. "Looovve me Kaaaate."

He shivered head to toe.

"I do love you, now get off."

"Warm me up Kate!"

She dissolved instantly, letting out a huff, her whole body lax in his arms.

He hummed, resting his head atop hers, and loosened his grip. "There, all warm." He murmured.

"Nope!" She snickered, slipping out from under his arms and running away. And then she turned, crouching to her knees and gathering up some snow, packing it in her bare hands.

"No you don't!" Castle growled, moving faster than she expected, wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her clean off the snowy ground.

"Let me go."

"No."

"I'm warning you."

He laughed. A hearty shake of his body into hers as he kept her suspended in mid-air, until her arm came around and she shoved the snow into his face.

Castle let her go, backing away and wiping the snow from his face. "Oh that was low, Kate."

"I'd say it was called for."

"That's up for debate."

"An eye for an eye."

"That was way more than my eye. You mushed snow into my beautiful face."

Kate snorted, looked him up and down and grinned. "I could have aimed lower."

He blanched, "Kate I wouldn't go freezing off anything you might want to play with later."


	9. Chapter 9

**2pm**

* * *

(Ten hours and counting.)

And she was counting.

In her head. On the fingers in her pockets, drumming against Castle's hand as she clasped it in her own.

Ten, jeeze, ten hours.

Ten hours, she was getting married in ten hours. Her grace fell away, her heart thudding in her chest, the ground slippery beneath her feet and Kate felt herself skid into his side.

"You okay?" He asked, stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk, his arms around her waist as he tried not to laugh.

"Mmhmm." She replied, fluttering her eyelashes and looking up at him. "More than okay...I'm..." But she couldn't quite find the word. Nothing could describe the myriad of emotions flowing through her in this one moment, this whole day, and it was only ten hours away.

Everything felt like it was floating on a beautiful brink, every last feeling and thought was balanced on the edge of something...new.

She showed him, still not able to speak, perhaps the air had been taken from her lungs. The way he looked at her, eyes so alight with wonder. As if the only thing in the world that mattered was standing right before him, and she had to reach out and touch him.

Kate pulled off her leather glove and pushed her hand into his hair, fingers brushing away the little fluffs of snow that had fallen to rest there. She felt the ice melt on her fingertips, chilled by the air and then warmed by his presence.

She could feel the heat radiating off of him, the love and the light and happiness that bubbled up out of him. The little boy innocence alive in the bright eyed wonder that danced across his face.

And when her hand curled around his ear, her heart leaped as he nuzzled deeper into her palm. Both closed their eyes, breathing in each other, his other arm resting at her back, coasting farther up, until she was whacked in the butt by something.

"Castle." She breathed out heavily, her voice warning and maybe just slightly amused.

"Yes Kate?"

"Tell me again, why you have an umbrella... and why it's pressed against my ass."

He forgot his coat, but this...this he remembered.

"Ummm."

"And don't say, because of reasons."

He laughed and tugged her into his side, opening the umbrella above their heads, letting snow fall onto it before he twirled it and sent the white flakes cascading out and away from them, humming under his breath before he started to sing.

"I'm singing in the snow, just singing in the snow, we could have sex in a snow drift, but it's freezing you know."

"I'm not putting lotion on your chapped ass, Castle." She grumbled, swatting his hands away as best she could.

"I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above, just holding your hand," He pulled her in closer, his eyes focusing on her snow chilled lips before he met her eyes, "and I've fallen in love."

Kate pursed her lips trying not to laugh as she pressed her glove hand to his mouth to make him be quiet, her eyes darting around, "Shush, God, you are so cheesy."

He took her hand in his instead, clutching them close to his chest, "Let the stormy clouds chase, _everyone_ from the place, kiss me in the snow with a smile on your face."

Kate fought harder and harder to keep a smile from slipping across her lips, a stern growl rumbling out of her mouth as he grabbed her hand, trying to spin her around. Kate shook her head and glared at him.

It did nothing to discourage Castle as he continued to clutch tight to her and sing.

"We'll walk down the lane, planning weddings as we go, just singing, singing in the snoow..."

His arm curved at her back, the umbrella still over their heads and he lifted her off her feet. He spun them both in a circle, the wind catching the snow that flew from above, swirling in circles around them.

Castle was right, dreams do come true.

She was a whirl in the center of her very own snow globe, and his singing stopped when her feet landed back on the floor, heated breath dancing between them in white clouds.

Yanking him into her by his shirt, she growled again, a laugh escaping without her permission. "Castle." Her fists tight at the collar and even though he had long since stopped singing she whispered, "Shut up."

Kate saw his lips start to move once more and she cut him off, the long drawn out tone of his voice smothered and absorbed by her lips, her tender, warm kiss as she thoroughly, warmly and with increasing passion for his silly snow pranks, shut him up.

* * *

**2.45pm**

* * *

Christmas music filtered down around them as they slid into the booth. The soft melody enveloping her and wrapping around her heart. He was singing quietly to himself, foot tapping next to hers, head in his hand and every now and then, he'd look over at her, and grin.

She'd asked him why he kept looking at her that, with secretive smiles, his eyes wide and shining, and all she got was a shrug and more smiles. Kate squeezed his hand, finally warm now they were back inside, her other hand hugging a cup of hot coffee and she hummed along with him.

Her mind drifted in and out, trying to figure out how to slip away for a few hours and get down to the actual wedding prep.

There was the cake still to be collected, her dress stashed safely in the guest room with the bridesmaid dress and his suit. Arranging the delivery of the ice sculpture and the rest of the setting up.

Her eyes flicked to the clock and Kate realised she was cutting it close. Time ticking by fast. It both excited and terrified her, it thrilled and cemented everything.

She was getting married in - her eyes flashed to the clock - her fingers tightened within his, almost 9 hours.

She still had to pick up Alexis and Martha - and the two of them together - if anything was going to snap the tight reign she had over her nerves, it would be the Castle/Rogers combined enthusiasm.

Her eyes dropped to their joined fingers and even before the possibility of panic could take hold, she breathed deep, knowing the once she slipped on that dress - the one guaranteed to make his eyes bug out of his head - once she saw herself in the mirror...

Kate knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

It was the how..._how_ to get away without raising suspicion.

Kate pressed her ankle against his beneath the table, getting his attention as he stared out the window, the snow having picked up, blowing fiercely by the window. He looked worried, preoccupied and nearly missed his lips as he brought his own mug to his waiting mouth.

She hadn't really noticed herself, but seeing the white flurries speed by, the entire window one white wall, she began to panic herself. But the wedding was hours away. Surely it would let up by midnight?

Their plates were set in front of them, his head snapping away from the window and her hand slipping from his. He smiled at her, lifting a fry and pointing at her with it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mmmhmm..." She grinned, "You look like you're planning something..."

"Maybe I am..."

Kate raised her eyebrow, taking one of her own fries and letting it slide past her lips  
seductively slow. Castle's own lips parted as if she was pushing the salty goodness of fried potato into his own mouth, his teeth snapping down on nothing as she bit the end of the fry.

"Christmas shopping." He blurted loudly, dragging his eyes away from her glistening lips. "I...have to go christmas shopping."

It was sort of true.

"Not done yet?" She asked in a singsong voice, teasing him as she dipped the fry in ketchup.

"Umm, well.." He squirmed in his chair.

"Castle, you bragged all last week about getting it done before me, gift wrapped, color coordinated bows and tinsel, name tags, gifts cards...were you _lying _?" Kate smirked as she licked her thumb.

"I have...one more thing." He replied, looking away, refusing to get dragged back into her little game of food foreplay, "Just one."

Kate inclined her head, peering at him through her eyelashes, "Why Mr. Castle, are you getting me gift?" She asked, leaning in.

"Maybe." Castle smiled, rising up in his chair. He wasn't oblivious to the fact she was hiding something, something that had kept her secretive and busy, something she wasn't ready to share with him yet. And that was ok, whatever it was made her look at him like it was their first night together, every time, her eyes bright and shining, her smile wide.

Whatever it was made her fingers curl through his more often than normal, made her more willing to share her coffee cup with him (though not that often, she wasn't a completely different person after all).

Whatever it was made her happy, and Castle knew deep down in his heart that Kate would share with him when she was ready, when it was time. As long as she kept on smiling at him the way she was now, she could keep her secrets.

He grinned at her widely, it wasn't as if he wasn't doing the exact same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**3.13pm**

* * *

Kate shoved Castle away with another smile, another lingering kiss in the snow and watched him walk steadfastly down the street, staring down at his feet as he tried to avoid slipping in the snow, before she doubled back on herself and headed into Remys to pick up a little treat.

* * *

**3.27pm**

* * *

The old Brownstone stood tall, the steps speckled with dusty snow, glistening white that clung softly to the vines that crept thick up between the windows. Castle stopped just at the iron fence, looking up at the large arched doorway, the intricate patterns etched in the aged oak, woven around the yellow stained glass windows.

He could feel the history seeping from the building, could see it in the brick as he climbed the steps to the door. Pulling his fingers from his gloves and smoothing them up the cold black iron of the railing, Castle watched as the snow melted into his skin, slippery and tingling against his fingers until his hands met the brick. And, sighing deeply, he just stood there looking at the old fashioned brass door knocker.

It looked like something straight out of _A Christmas Carol _, and as his hand rose, like it had many times before, he half expected it to turn into Jacob Marley. But just like every other time he had knocked, his fingers wrapping around the ring, the lion stayed still, a silent protector for those who lived inside.

Castle found himself bouncing on the balls of his feet, desperate to pick up her present, as he brought the knocker down with one loud, swift bang, and then another for good measure.

His anxiety that Kate would like it still washed through him, but the season, the snow and woman herself were all far too deeply penetrating, too deeply ingrained, for it to mar the happiness he felt.

The door opened slowly and the small fragile looking old woman he had come to know quite well in the last few weeks appeared, her smile was wide and infectious and she clasped his hand in hers nodding.

"Richard." She greeted him warmly, ushering him inside her home, "It's so cold, come in my boy, come in," She glanced over his shoulder, maneuvering him out of her way, and peering past him out into the street, "Where is that lovely fiancee of yours? You promised I would get to..."

Her voice trailed off at the look on his face, guilt and innocence mixed through and spread across his face along with his sheepish smile.

"You still haven't told her, have you?"

Castle sighed and sat down in the small flowery armchair opposite the woman, "No. No I haven't."

The woman sighed, smiling softly, "Well everything's ready for you, dear. Now, are you ready to change that young woman's life forever?"

Castle rose to his feet, excitement taking him over again and he nodded his head, "Have been since the day I met her, Mrs. Gilmore." He answered honestly, following her into the back room to pick up Kate's gift.

* * *

**3.28pm**

* * *

Kate had barely exited the car when there was a squeal and a bright orange blur darted past her only to skid into her side.

"Hi Kate, oh my god, I am so ready to surprise Dad and Gram's said she picked up my dress and it's all altered and I finally found shoes. But I still don't know if I should ditch the dress for the ceremony and go with a suit and be a traditional 'Best Man' or if I should go girly and wear my dress, I mean there is the party afterwards and I could wear it then and..." Alexis sucked in a great heaving breath, and Kate saw her opportunity.

"Hi," She smiled opening the door and wincing as the girl threw her bag onto the back seat with a Castle esq lack of grace, just missing the precariously balanced cake boxes. Kate placed a hand on her shoulder before she could start talking again, "Breathe." She mocked gently, laughing as Alexis flushed pink.

"I'm just excited," Alexis grinned, "Finals are over and I'm free and finally, actually, here and ready to help and Dad still doesn't know?" She glanced up at the detective for reassurance.

Kate shook her head, "Not a clue."

"Good," She sighed contentedly, nudging Kate with her shoulder, before both women moved around the car and climbed in out of the cold. "So, what have we got left to do? I am here and ready to help."

Kate smiled, "I have a dress fitting at four." She started the engine, rubbing her hands together to warm up.

"Ooo." Alexis clapped her own hands together in excitement, thoroughly her fathers daughter in the moment, her blue eyes wide and happy. "I'll finally get to see it."

Kate laughed and turned to the teen, the girl so much wiser than her years, full to the brim with childlike enthusiasm. Kate reached across the space between them and took Alexis' hand in her own, "I'm glad you're here." She said softly, squeezing tight and fast before her eyes were back on the road and she pulled away from the curb.

Alexis glanced down at her hands, feeling suddenly warmed right through to her bones, and her voice came out in a barely there whisper over the hum of the engine. "Me too, Kate."

* * *

**3.55pm**

* * *

"You got everything you need?" She asked as she held the door open for Castle, trying not to laugh as he struggled past her.

"Yes, I'm as prepared as I'll ever be."

"No refunds, no take backs." The woman laughed, "Good luck Richard. I hope your fiancee is the forgiving type."

He stopped dead still on the sidewalk, looking down at his hands currently full to the brim with Kate's Christmas present. "Not really." He said with a sudden cold dose of panic rippling against his spine.

"I think she'll like it." Mrs. Gilmore stated with confidence.

"She has...a temper." Castle mumbled as if it was only just dawning on him, "Her best friends are two homicide detectives and the M.E. Oh I'm dead...I'm so dead." He glanced down at the soft brown eyes - of Kate's Christmas surprise - staring up at him in wonder. Castle ruffled the fluff between the puppies ears and hummed with a smile. "And it's all your fault."


	11. Chapter 11

**4.16pm**

* * *

The bell above the door chimed and Kate jumped to her feet, saving Lanie and Alexis from her incessant and impatient tapping, rushing towards Castle's mother as she entered the shop.

"Finally." Kate grumbled, walking across the room and relieving Martha of the garment bags that held both Alexis and Lanie's dresses.

"Sorry, Sorry." Martha fluffed her hair, shaking out the snow and dusting off her coat, the sequins on her neon orange sleeves sparkling brightly before she gave up and removed it completely, much to the relief of the eyeballs of everyone in the room.

"So," Martha moved across the room and hugged her granddaughter, giving Lanie a smile and an incline of her head in greeting as she let Alexis go, her earrings jingling in the quiet shop. "Still going with the traditional white?" Martha waggled her eyebrows as she turned to Kate, "I can't convince you on the turquoise sash? You really did look lovely in the mint green, Kate."

Kate smiled and shook her head, "No for this one day in my life, I think tradition is..." She looked towards Lanie and Alexis for help, not wanting to offend the older woman.

"Tradition for a reason." Lanie tried tactfully.

"Kate wants to look classy." Alexis agreed, "Sophisticated."

"I always said you were a classy gal," Martha grinned, stepping into Kate's side, "You're sure I can't convince you on the green?"

* * *

**4.22 pm**

* * *

"So, suit or dress, I still can't decide." Alexis waved her hands, weighing her options.

Lanie and Martha both looked at the dresses hung up next to each other just outside Kate's dressing room. Alexis' dress brushing against the other ones as Martha toyed with the soft, silky material.

"Girl, with your hips, and your bone structure, suit for the ceremony," Lanie twirled Alexis in a circle in front of her, looking her over from head to toe. "Dress for_ after_." She shrugged and winked as if that was comment enough, tugging the girl into her side as they turned away from the wedding dresses hanging in their hundreds.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret for as long as you did." Martha spoke up, holding her own dress up to herself and swaying from side to side.

"Kate has a temper." Alexis grinned, whispering to the women as they smirked in response "Dad always said that, and I thought he was kidding, exaggerating but..." Alexis leant in close, "She can be_ scary!_"

Lanie laughed nodding her head, "Yeah when it comes to her heart, writer boy and the people she loves, she's a tigress." Lanie winked at Alexis, creeping towards the dressing rooms, "A feral beast, a demon outside of the bedroom as well as in it."

"Ew." Alexis shuddered.

"Lanie Parish I can hear you!" Kate barked from somewhere inside. "Stop traumatising the poor girl."

"Get that dress on faster Kate Beckett," Lanie shouted back, grinning all the while, "Or I will start spilling secrets from the vault of drunken detectives and midnight booty calls with over eager writers."

"You go down that road Lanie and I will tell the story of the coconut bikini and the hula dancing tequila shots."

Martha danced on the spot in eager anticipation and Alexis hid her face in her hands.

Silence echoed around the boutique as through the wooden doors and cubicles, separated by divisions and walls and doors, the two women stared each other down.

"Plus, I can always change your bridesmaids dress." Kate threatened, her voice muffled by the material sliding over her head. "How do you feel about magenta and bottle green, with ruched sleeves and pleats."

"Truce."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**4.48pm**

* * *

"Kate?" Martha's voice came through the door, soft and imploring. "Are you ready?"

As ready as she would ever be.

Beyond ready to marry Castle.

But to see herself in her wedding dress...

Kate was standing in front of the floor length mirror, her hands shaking as they skimmed down the soft silken bodice. Her mouth opened as the anxious, nervous air ghosted past her lips, and she nodded at her reflection.

She fiddled with the strands of her hair, tickling at her rosy cheeks, watching the smile on the face of the woman in the mirror spreading wider and wider the more she thought about tonight.

Her heart was thundering in her chest thinking about the way she'd feel walking down the aisle, snow falling all around her and _him_...Castle waiting for her at the end, at their new beginning.

She blew out a harsh, nervous breath, one hand to her chest and the other pressing over her lips as she thought about the kiss that would make her his wife.

"Just...Just a minute." Kate called back, her voice quiet and tentative as she took herself in.

In the surrounding silence of the dressing room, with the silk and lace pressing against her skin and the wonder bubbling through her veins, Kate could almost imagine her mom behind her. Staring back at her from the mirror as she fixed her hair, straightened her skirt and told her how beautiful she was.

There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to see the look on her mothers face, the smile and the sound of her voice.

The touch of her hand.

The reassurance every little girl wanted from their mother on their wedding day.

Kate took in a breath, letting out a shaky but sure sigh before she turned around to open the door.

Her hand wrapped around the knob, and she closed her eyes for just a moment, wishing her mom into the room with her before she threw it open and stepped out.

She was met with collective gasps, "I always dreamt of the day I would take my daughter wedding dress shopping." Martha said in a hushed tone, opening her arms and walking forward. "But alas...Richard."

"Not really sure Castle could pull off the veil." Kate tried to joke as her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. She turned away from the other women, not able to meet their eyes as the emotions flooded her, overwhelming and intense.

Martha crossed the room quickly, understanding in her gentle eyes, stopping just in front of Kate. "I never imagined what it would look like." She said, reaching out and taking both of Kate's hands within her own. "Beautiful."

Soft sincerity laced the words and Kate looked into Martha's tender blue eyes, familiar, kind eyes that gave her strength and calmed her nerves.

One hand across the flat of her stomach and the other touching at the white beading over her shoulders, Kate turned to Martha before looking into the mirror again, taking in her own reflection properly for the first time, "Do you think she'd like it?" She whispered, looking down at herself and back up again, eyes searching Alexis, Lanie and then Martha.

"Oh darling." Martha said, pulling her into a bearhug, holding her tight, like a mother should. "I don't think it would what matter what the dress looked like." She soothed into her hair before pulling back and cupping Kate's face in both her hands. "She'd be happy as long as you were happy."

"I love him so much, Martha." Kate let the words leave her in a desperate rush of truth and wonder.

"And that my dear," Martha said, pulling Kate into her arms as the tears fell slowly down her cheeks, "makes us _both_ happy."


	12. Chapter 12

**5.01pm**

* * *

Castle thudded heavily into the door, feeling it lock behind him before he breathed out a long and heavy sigh of relief. Apparently every person in New York City had decided that the cute and adorable golden retriever puppy currently chewing on his sleeve needed petting as they walked past it.

"Are you famous or something?" Castle grumbled as he huffed the dog under one arm and checked the lock on the door again. "We need to come up with a name for you soon, cus me calling you 'Puppy' is not very manly." The dog in his arms yapped at the cloth in its mouth in response, "But it's adorable and _sexy_ and I can get away with it."

Castle shucked his coat, one sleeve at a time, shuffling the puppy from arm to arm as he wiggled. His whole body tensing and trying to squeeze out before Castle shifted once more, and was finally able to hang his coat up. But just as he pulled away, the little guy latched his tiny teeth onto the sleeve of the coat and pulled hard, until it dangled from his mouth, and landed on the floor.

A huge sigh left Castle's lips, dropping the bag containing the puppy essentials, a can of dog food rolling across the floor, before he gathered the puppy back up. "Okay." He stated firmly, "I am going to put you down." He bent to his knees, hovering over the dog and letting his back feet touch the floor. "You _will_ behave. Sit."

The puppy sat and Castle raised himself up slowly, one hand held out in front of him palm down in command. "Stay." He said firmer still.

Castle smirked, pleased with himself as he stood, one eye on the puppy at his feet, head still cocked to one side in confusion, and gathered up his coat, rehanging it. "There is many a shoe in this house that you WILL NOT eat, chew or drool over." His voice dropped low as he whispered conspiratorially, "Between you and me, I think Beckett has a shoe fetish and your life will not be worth living if you eat her favourite pair." He scrunched his eyes, "Or whatever pair she claims are her favourite the day you chew them so, rule number one. No chewing, eating, biting, licking or," He waved his hand, "anything else dog related on any of Becketts shoes."

He looked down at the puppy, still sitting calmly looking up at him, "Or any of mine either. Rule two: no peeing unless it is in a designated zone, which I will show you..." He mumbled under his breath, "Once I have figured out where they will be."

Castle untied his shoes and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, "Rule three, and this is the most important one, No revealing yourself until I decide." Castle groaned in relief as his shoe flew free of his foot and thudded into the wall.

There was a yelp and his head shot up. "Puppy no!" Castle held up his hands as the tiny golden fluff ball jumped to it's feet, alert and on guard, "Puppy, ugh you really need a name. STAY!" He tried to sound forceful and failed miserably, the cute and slightly dopey look of pleasure on the dogs face was far too endearing.

Then the small yellow blur shot across the room, skidding on the wooden floor, his feet scrambled manically underneath him as he tried to regain his footing, only managing to speed up and change his trajectory. His back legs shot out from under him and with his chin on the floor and his face between his front paws he skidded head first into the front door.

"Well, it's really great that you mastered the Beckett slide but, puppy come HERE." Castle edged forwards as the dog sat, his eyes alert and darting around. He shook his head as if to shake off puppy concussion, his large and silky soft ears flapping either side of his head before he let out a noise somewhere between a yawn and a growl.

"Aarwooo." He shook his head again and found his feet.

Castle lunged, and the puppy dived over his leg, shooting off towards the kitchen, as Castle collided with the door.

"Oh, I'm a dead man." He mumbled under his breath, turning on the spot and yelling for the dog as he tried to figure out where it had gone.

* * *

**5.29pm**

* * *

"_Puppy_, PUT DOWN THE NIKKI HEAT DOLL OR NO WALKIES EVER."

* * *

**5.36pm**

* * *

"When did she buy potted plants?" Castle grumbled under his breath as bent over the bath tub and hosed down the puppy. "How did you_ find_ the potted plants when I didn't even know we owned them?" He asked, pausing as he waited for a response. "Why did you pee on it when it wasn't in a designated zone? Why are you now wearing it?"

Castle sighed, and sprayed the dog again, watching him shake off the water and try to stand in the tub, his feet slipping out from under him. "Ahh I can't stay mad at you. Who's a dirty boy? You are, yes you are, and yes I am too. A very dirty boy, just ask Beckett, yes." Castle smirked rubbing the dogs ears, "And who's all muddy? You are yes you. And who's all wet sitting on the bathroom floor talking like a madman, me yes I am." He pulled the puppy up out of the tub, wrapped him in a towel and bundled him into his lap smiling.

The dog lifted its head and yawned widely, his fluffy damp ears and wide brown eyes a complete cliche of adorableness.

Castle snuggled the wet dog into his chest, ruffling him as he dried him with fluffy white towel, "She's just going to love you, so very much." He patted the dog on the head as it yawned again, letting out another high pitched yip of agreement. "And you'll adore her." He whispered softly. "Almost as much as I do."

* * *

**5.57pm**

* * *

He stood in the middle of his loft, the puppy dangling in front of him, hoisted up by his little fluffy, finally clean, armpits as Castle cooed at him. His little puppy face turning from side to side as if listening intently.

"Okay you little demon." He said as the little thing let out a sneeze. "Where to put you...Kate's going to be home soon and I-"

His eyes grew wide, head snapping around as he heard the key push into the lock. His attention went back to the puppy, currently wiggling around in his tight grasp, his head twisting from side to side before he let out a whine.

"Shhhhhhh! She'll hear you!" He hushed, turning around in circles, the puppies legs tossing from side to side. He had to think fast, hugging the dog to his chest as he ran through his bedroom door.


	13. Chapter 13

****We repeat the same thing in every review but, thank you so much for reading, reviewing commenting and playing along especially at this crazy time of year, it means so much to both of us :D

* * *

**6pm**

* * *

Castle came to stop, knees bumping into the bed and he looked around, panic rising in his chest, the puppy squirming in his arms picking up on his distress.

"Where to stash you?" He pondered aloud, turning on the spot.

"Castle!" Kate called and he heard her opening the front door and shutting it behind her.

"Uh...uhh... Just a minute!" He yelled out, sucking in a loud panicky breath and hopping back and forth between his feet.

"I have a surprise for you." She called and he heard the keys jingle as she sat them down, the closet door open as she hung up her coat. "Where are you?"

"In the bedroom. I'll be right out!" He turned again, the puppy swaying in the air, then he turned back towards the door with a smile, calling out, "Did you say _surprise_?"

"Hey Dad."

"ALEXIS!?" Castle's voice shot up, high and excited, and the puppy jumped, "Shh." He soothed quietly, rocking it back and forth like a baby. He vaguely heard the murmurs of their voices, the swish of bags, and then the padding of her feet as she crossed the room.

"Where can I put you?" He asked the puppy as both Kate and Alexis took off upstairs, feet thumping loudly as they ascended.

"Richard?!" His mother called, and he huffed, trying to get the wriggling creature settled, the puppy falling a little in his arms as he deflated in exasperation.

He did a full spin, the puppy's head bobbing as he growled and looked up at him, his head flopped against Castle's hand, ears spread out and his little chest heaving in just as much frustration.

"What are you doing in there?!" Martha yelled again, and the doorknob started turning.

"No!" He shouted, throwing his full body weight at the door to keep her out. Castle swiveled, adjusting the dog and clamping his hand over his snout just as it opened to yip.

There was a gasp from the other side of the door and the sounds of muffled laughter, "Richard, dear, if you need alone time."

"What, ew Mother...no...I'm...presents, there are presents." Castle looked at the dog held safely in his arms, shaking his head.

The puppy looked back, his large brown eyes full of warmth and understanding. A little judgement too, but nothing he wasn't used to.

Familiar, in fact all the little fluff ball was missing was a derisive snort and an eye roll.

"Alright, but if you don't get out here I am starting dinner _myself_."

Castle's eyes grew wide and he shook his head vigorously at the dog, "We don't want her cooking." He said as he started walking in circles. His eyes flashing to the door for a moment as he stilled, hearing her heels and jingling jewelry as she finally left them alone. "And don't worry, I won't ever let her fix your food."

The puppy blinked at him, listening intently.

"Too salty," He winced, making a blech noise and sticking his tongue out. "Unless you like that sort of thing..."

He growled, realizing he was talking to the dog again. Focus!

It felt like a game of hide in seek, except he really didn't want anyone finding him... well the puppy. And that already seemed nearly impossible as the little thing began to cry. Small whimpers drawn out into longer high pitched whines. His chest tightening and relaxing in Castle's grasp as he gave him the saddest, _most _ puppy dog face he had ever seen in his life.

And he had given quite a few himself.

"Oh please don't look at me like that..."

The puppy sighed, a small sneeze escaping him and blowing wet across Castle's hand.

Castle made a face, feeling it starting to dry sticky on his skin and he twirled again, frowning down at the dog and listening intently for the rest of his family.

Already this farcical nonsense had become too much. He would be found out any second

His eyes scanned his room, the bed the curtains, the dresser, all absurd ideas, and this puppy wasn't a tiny chihuahua, but a big fluffy ball of mini demon. His skeewiff ears poking up like little horns or teenie tiny antlers gave the impression of -

"Hmmm?" Castle twisted the puppy in front of him, could it be? "Maybe you _do_ have a name huh, puppy?" Castle smiled and tucked the fur ball back under his arm.

A cute irresistible ball of fur and sweetness with a very demonic streak running through him that Castle really wanted to show Kate. And with every tilt of his head, or feel of his fur in his hands, the name on the tip of his tongue, Castle thought about just running out of the room into the middle the loft, a great big _TADA_ with his bundle of love.

NOPE!

Don't do it Rick.

Focus!

He didn't want to ruin the surprise, and Kate was already creeping her way towards stressy, loving and really unusually touchy but still _stressy_.

Maybe he would run her a bath. In the bath full of mud and green leaves. He sighed.

"Can't put you under the bed." Castle grumbled. "I really should have thought this through, but see, I planned to have you upstairs tucked away in the guest room by the time she came home." He looked down at the puppy, his eyes opening and closing lazily, "Oh but you're sleepy, well that could work out perfectly. If I could just..."

He couldn't barricade the whole room could he?

No...

He sighed...

The closet!

If he could stash a semi naked detective in there, why not a puppy?

Castle hoisted the little warm body up high under his armpit, throwing open the closet door and shoving clothes aside with his foot. He grabbed an old grey blanket, soft and worn with use, and draped it around the now sleeping dog.

"Okay." He said in a hushed tone, plopping down on his knees and tucking the little guy up in a sleepy ball in the corner. "Remember rule number one." He ruffled the puppies head, his thumb soothing gentle circles as he drifted further into sleep before standing and shutting the closet door.

* * *

**6:12pm**

* * *

Kate slid the closet door closed in the guest room, her hand lingering over the handle. Five hours and she would be wearing that dress. Five short hours and she would be...

"Kate?"

Alexis's short sharp knock made her spin on the spot, her body shielding the closet behind her.

"Oh, hey it's just you." Kate sighed in relief and crossed the room, dropping down on the edge of the bed, "I thought it might be your Dad."

"Because we sound so alike." Alexis teased.

"Well, you do both have that _ninja stealth mode_ thing down. Can't quite out sneak a Castle."

Alexis raised her eyebrows, her eyes darting to the closet and the sneakiest of sneaky things Kate had ever done in her life.

"Well...I...you know what I mean." Kate rolled her eyes and smiled as Alexis grinned. The girl lifted her knee and plopped down next to Kate on the bed.

"Nervous?" Her voice was light, but there was a trace of something more, something deeper hidden. Her soft blue eyes searched the woman's face as she waited for her answer.

"Yes." Kate said honestly, watching for a reaction. "In a _there are butterflies in my stomach exploding to get out and fly around the room _ kind of way, yes I'm nervous." Kate sighed and looked down at her hands, a wave of emotion ripping its way up and out of her. "What if he's disappointed he didn't get to plan anything?"

Her eyes lifted to find Alexis, and the girl stumbled when she saw the genuine worry written all over Kate's, the almost out of character need for reassurance.

"He won't be." Alexis said softly.

"I tried to include as many of the ideas he had as possible but what if I missed something important." Kate said in a rush. "I don't want to mess this up, Alexis."

She wasn't sure what to do, as Kate sat staring at her hands in her lap. The quiet settled between them but never one to sit idly by, Alexis took a leaf out of Kate's book.

If it was her father or grandmother sat on this bed, she would pull them into a bear hug and squeeze her belief into them. But Kate was different and Alexis reached across the distance between them and tentatively drew one of her hands out of the tight grasp of the other, letting it fall between her own.

"You won't mess it up Kate." Alexis said quietly, feeling Kate's fingers curl within her own. "My dad loves you. Clearly you love him." She squeezed again, "And you bought him three hundred red velvet cupcakes instead of a wedding cake, no matter what teenie thing you may or may not have missed from his insane list of wedding ideas, _that _ fact alone will win him over."

Kate smiled. "Three hundred and_ fifty_." She scrunched her nose and ducked her head as Alexis laughed. "We like them." Kate lifted her head almost shyly, smiling at the girl from under a wave of fallen hair.

"Like what?" Castle's voice trickled in through the crack in the door and both Kate and Alexis jumped apart, one checking the dress was still safely hidden in the closet the other scowling at the open bedroom door.

"Cupcakes." Kate answered quickly, following Alexis out of the room.

"Ohhh, yes we do." Castle nodded, hugging his daughter in greeting before heading down the corridor trailing his fiance and daughter. "Those red velvet ones from Remys are to _die_ for. Ugh why is it snowing? Now I want a cupcake."

Kate looked sideways at Alexis, caught the flash of a wink before the girl bumped her hip and slipped silently through the door into her old bedroom.

"Hi." He said, stopping in the hallway and turning towards her. "I've missed you these last few hours."

"Mmm." She replied, falling into him, her arms curling around his neck. "Get your Christmas shopping done?" She asked, drawing him in closer until she felt his hot breath on her lips.

"I sure did."

"Good." She whispered meeting him the rest of the way, her mouth open and ready. Tasting and feeling what their time apart had denied her.

Right, Kate thought, as he moaned into her mouth, tugging her in by her hips. She could do this. The great wave of swooping butterflies and three hundred and fifty red velvet cupcakes - not to mention her future step-daughter - told her so.

Just like she had him by his tongue, his shirt, and his heart, she had this, she so had this.

* * *

**6.36pm**

* * *

She didn't have this, in the slightest.

The doorbell rang again mid-way through Castle cooking dinner and between her, Martha and Alexis all screaming "NO!" when he had offered to get it, Kate was pretty sure she had lost her mind and blown the whole plan to hell.

Why she thought she could do this here, with the _almost groom _ less than three feet away at all times, was beyond her.

* * *

**6.39pm**

* * *

He couldn't stay focused.

The food on his plate pushed around more than eaten. His potatoes sticking to his perfectly seasoned chicken, a green bean poking through the top and he wasn't sure how that happened.

Castle was sure he heard some comment about building a food sailboat, or was it something with vikings.

He jumped a few times, every loud noise a distraction, a possible puppy catastrophe, his body at the ready.

Waiting and listening for a crash or a bark, worse yet a yellow fluff ball appearing in the doorway. Which was why he had stolen Kate's seat right out from under her, angling himself until he had the perfect view to keep watch. Even as she glared and muttered about ungentlemanly behaviour under her breath.

But so far so good.

Minus a small yip he was able to cover with a fake coughing fit.

Shaking his head, his eyes caught in hers next to him. Her hand poised towards her mouth, red wine at the ready. Kate tilted her head to one side, looking at him with curiosity and amusement.

At the exact same moment there was a knock at the door and loud crash from their bedroom, both Kate and Castle jumped to their feet.

"Be right back." They said in unison, staring each other down for barely a second, mutual suspicion bright in both their eyes, before they took off in opposite directions.

* * *

**6:38pm**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!" Castle hissed, throwing his hands in the air as he looked down at the puppy.

The dog looked up at him, his nose draped in a tie, and a sock stuck to his back, which fell off as he shook his tiny body and bit down on the tie when Castle tried to retrieve it.

"Annnnnd that's my favorite one!" Castle tugged on it, the puppy growled and pulled back, his fluffy body jolted by his own yanking until they each heard a rip. "oh... now you've done it."

* * *

**6.51pm**

* * *

Her chair screeched loudly for the third time and Kate sighed, her legs carrying her swiftly from the dining room. She caught sight of Castle's retreating back as she opened the door, but she couldn't be bothered to wonder what he was doing. Why ask when she knew he'd counter with the same question?

She couldn't give up now, she had come this far without giving herself away.

"There you are." She said with a pant, swinging the door open to find the flower guy on the other end. He stood back, arm extended as he gestured towards an array of Gerbera daisies.

"They're all here, there're hundreds of the freaking things. I have my guys placing them on the-"

"Shhhhh." Kate hissed, pushing him further back into the hall and closing the door.

"Still managing to keep this a secret huh?"

Kate nodded, biting her lip as she looked over the flowers. Every color imaginable, vibrant and so perfect for everything else she had planned. She wondered briefly nodding her head once more and touching at the purple petals of the bouquet in his arms, if they would all fit, if she'd gone a little over board.

But he gave her a reassuring smile, as if hearing her thoughts and reading the look on her face as she looked at just the bunch in the hallway. "It's going to be perfect, Ms. Beckett. Or should I say, Mrs. Castle?"

"Not yet." She replied, with an eyeroll. "I need to pull _this_ all off first."

"You will, I'm sure of it." He winked at her, picking up a few more pots, and gesturing to his other men to get going. "There's magic in the air tonight, snows afallin."

Kate laughed, and signed the sheet of paper held out to her."You sound like my fiance."

The man smiled back, "Smart man, huh?" He laughed when Kate rolled her eyes and pointed him in the right direction.

"Thank you." Kate called, watching as he walked away, the flowers bouncing with his every step.

Kate fell against the door with a sigh, she looked pointedly at Alexis, then Martha and both women shook their heads. Alexis gestured towards the bedroom, her arms in front of her as she mimed Castle walking around. She held a hand in front of her mouth, waggled her fingers, gyrated and bounced, her hands in the air like puppets.

"You can talk you know." Kate said slowly trying not to laugh, "And I have no idea what that meant."

"Oh." Alexis bit her lip sounding almost disappointed. "Dad's in the office and I think he's talking to himself."

Before Kate could respond, laugh or tease the teen, there was a loud buzz behind her and Kate threw herself forwards.

Swinging the door open once more, Kate let out another heavy sigh, blowing her hair out of her face with the corner of her mouth, "Yes?"

"Delivery for Kate Beckett?"

Just then Castle walked out of the study, scrunching his nose to get something off his face, and brushing at his shirt. "_What_ delivery?"


	14. Chapter 14

**7.01pm**

* * *

"Me!" Lanie said, appearing from nowhere - and maybe heaven, Kate thought as she held her breath - and throwing herself bodily between the delivery man and a very relieved looking Kate.

She stormed her way past him and into the loft, turning around to wink at the confused man. "Thank you kind Sir." Lanie said loudly for Castle's benefit, then she mouthed at the delivery guy to _stay put_, before she shut the door in his face.

"You had _yourself_ delivered?" Castle asked stepping into the room, only to be spun on the spot as Alexis slipped her arm through his and pulled him after her.

"Didn't you say you wanted to show me something Dad?" She winked and Castle stammered - right, puppy-

"Y...yes. Yes I did, shall we..."

Kate slapped a hand to her forehead as they disappeared through the door. "Lanie. I could hug you but..."

"You don't have time. Might want to answer the door."

"Oh crap." Kate grabbed Lanie as she turned back to the door, "The ice sculpture is..."

"All set up and ready to go." Lanie winked, "Don't worry Kate, I knew a guy."

* * *

**7:06pm**

* * *

Alexis followed her father into his room, looking behind her and watching the frantic look on Kate's face ease before she shut the bedroom door. Letting out a long sigh, the nerves dissipating for the time being, she turned to face her father.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, dad?" She asked walking over a rumpled, torn tie and looking down at it with curiosity.

"In here."

She frowned, kicking away one of Kate's bras that she really wish she hadn't seen, all the while wondering why their room was such a mess. "Why are you in the closet?"

"I have - will you keep still - a surprise...for Kate - gotcha - in here."

"_More_ surprises?" Alexis whispered under her breath, crossing her arms.

"What was that?" She heard him shuffling around, and his ass popped out of the closet for a moment before it disappeared again. "That sock does not become you." He whispered, followed by a cooing sound, and a whimper. "Also it's mine. You can't just lick it and make it yours."

"Nothing... Dad... what... what are you doing?"

"You have the same fashion sense as my mother."

Step too far. "Excuse me?!" Alexis barked.

"Not you!"

"Seriously Dad...Are you ok?"Alexis swallowed, stepping closer, suddenly very worried. "Are you...hearing voices?"

"No!" Castle laughed. "Well only the ones I write. But it's ok, they always live in my head."

Alexis shook her head, they had had this conversation before, there were more pressing matters. "Then what are you doing?" She leant forward as Castle finally emerged, "More importantly what _did_ you _do_?" She gasped the last word when her father finally stepped out of the closet, throwing the sock over his shoulder.

"He was ready?" Castle shrugged ruffling the dogs ears and kissing his nose before holding him out to his daughter. "He wanted to come home."

"Home?" Alexis stated in disbelief, her arms out in front of her as she took the puppy and hugged the little furry thing to her chest. "But dad, _today_?" She asked, snuffling her face against the soft fur, the puppy curled happily under her chin.

"Why, what's today?"

"If it was something, I would tell you. If I knew." She said, holding the puppy out in front of her to get a better look at him, "Which I don't."

Castle's eyes grew wide. "Well that's suspicious."

Alexis tilted her head to one side, "I think you're the one who's being suspicious." She commented, looking pointedly at the puppy.

"Touche."

Then she handed the puppy back and kissed her father on the cheek with a grin, "Love you, Dad."

* * *

**7:31pm**

* * *

She had this... she did, she did, she so had this.

Despite what her rapid, nervous beating heart was telling her.

It didn't matter, because Kate knew that it was the surprise, the anticipation and excitement causing her jitters. She could pull this off with - she checked her fathers watch - 4 hours and 29 minutes left.

"Gimme that!" Lanie scolded, snatching Kate's cup of coffee out of her hand just as she was about to take yet another, long drink.

"But!" She protested, reaching out with both hands, her eyes wide as her supposed best friend withheld her salvation.

"Nuh-uh." Lanie shook her head. "You're looking a little manic."

"A little?" Martha piped up, scoffing and swishing down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of the other two.

"Go easy on the caffeine."

"And go sit down for a few minutes." Martha offered, already pushing Kate towards the couch. "I'll answer the door."

"I do what I want." Kate muttered petulantly under her breath, glaring at Martha's retreating back. Catching Lanie's raised eyebrows she scrunched her face in annoyance just as the doorbell rang, the repetitive sound ringing numbly in her ears.

"I got this one." The M.E turned with a wink, walking the short distance towards the door, the both of them having kept a close vigil.

"Dr. Parish." Jim Beckett said, when she opened the door. "Always wonderful to see you."

"Dad!" Kate breezed by Lanie, throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a deep sense of contentment easing the panic, his presence soothing her and she smiled.

"What? I can't see my daughter on her-"

"Sshhh." All three women hissed at him.

"Rick around I take it." He chuckled, letting Lanie take his coat as he made his way into the loft.

"Somewhere" Martha offered, waving her hand about. "Doing god knows what." The older woman paused, glancing from Lanie, to Kate to Jim and back to Kate. They exchanged looks before, taking hold of Lanie, Martha marched her from the room. "Why don't we check on the preparations."

"Oh no Martha, I can do that." Kate said attempting to follow them. But a heavy hand landed on her shoulder as Jim pressed her back towards the couch, with a knowing nod to Martha.

"Now now, everything is as it should be, I think Lanie and I can take it from here." She winked before gathering their coats and leaving father and daughter alone.

Kate let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders rising and falling before she let her father lead her to the extremely inviting cushions of Castle's sofa and she sunk down heavily. The plush, plump leather felt so good and she rolled her shoulders trying to ease some of the tension, yawning deeply.

"Here." He said, handing Kate her coffee. "I won't tell if you don't." He gave her a smile, and sat down beside her.

"Thank you." Kate squeezed his knee, taking a drink and hugging the cup. She watched the way the cup shook a little in her hand before it slid onto the coffee table. "Was mom this nervous?"

"She was human, Katie." Jim grinned as he sat back into the cushions. "But she had this way about her, it's almost indefinable, she was -"

"Mysterious." Kate mumbled, her eyes lifting to her father as he nodded.

"You get that from her...Me? I'm quiet, sedate, some," he gestured in the direction Martha had disappeared in, "might say dull, but -"

"Open book." Kate smiled and sighed deeply reaching for Jim's hand. "I miss her..." She whispered.

"Oh, me too, sweetheart. Everyday." Jim squeezed her fingers, scrunching his eyes when Kate bowed her head.

"But..."

He smiled, "You're excited."

Kate nodded, her hand falling over her heart, "I want this _so_ much," her voice came out raw and cracked, "and I just, I feel like..."

"You're not betraying her by being happy on your wedding day, Katie." Jim leant forwards, pulled her hand from her chest and held both of them within the cradle of his own. "Even on the happiest of days, you're allowed a little sadness, a few moments to miss the people you love."

He smiled tenderly at his daughter, watching as she fought - so like her mother - to hold back the tears that swam in her eyes.

"You're honoring her by being happy Katie." He sighed heavily as the memories of his beautiful wife washed over him, "It's all she ever wanted for you.

"I wish she was here for this..."

"She is." He soothed, stroking her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. "She's right here." Her father placed his hand over her heart, feeling it beat strongly against his palm. "Just like she's been there on all your cases, she'll be at your wedding, your first dance as husband and wife." He smiled knowingly at his daughter, "When you have your first fight."

Kate looked sheepish.

"Or your millionth."

Kate huffed a gentle laugh.

"When it feels like the end of the world and you question every decision you ever made. When you remember why it's worth every ounce of pain to be with the person you love." Jim took her hands again, "When you run away and when you run back, she'll be there."

Kate let out a long shaky breath, lifting her head slowly.

"When you have babies." He then said, giving her a look. "She talked a lot about grand-kids " Jim teased, "A whole bunch, four or five at the very least."

"Dad..." Kate's eyes widened in shock. "Five!?"

He only smiled, pulling her into his chest. He kissed her forehead, feeling her body relax at his side. "She's _always _watching over you, Katie."


	15. Chapter 15

**8.03pm**

* * *

Castle stepped tentatively out of his bedroom, eyes scanning the loft, spotting Kate and Jim on the couch.

Why the sudden influx of guests? All the visitors? He wondered, but he couldn't worry about that now.

He gestured behind him for Alexis to come out quickly.

She was dressed in a trench coat, the collar pulled up around her ears, and she skulked out of the room her head down, like a spy on a covert mission.

All that was missing was a pair of dark glasses.

Holding tight to the puppy, his little body curled into hers beneath the soft material of her coat, licking at her neck as she tried not to giggle.

"Coast is clear." Castle whispered, shielding her as she backed towards the door. He grabbed the handle and flung it open, his eyes darting around as he watched for Kate.

"Go pee little...Espo?" Castle startled, his voice loud and squeaky when he turned and found himself face to face with the smartly dressed detective on the other side.

Espo frowned until his eyes fell on the puppy, "I went before I came over." He said with a smirk and a wink to Alexis.

"What are you doing here?" Castle asked, shooing Alexis out.

"Did someone order a hot latino?" He questioned, arms out and a grin on his face.

"I'm pretty sure, after years of intensive research, that it's pronounced latte." Castle grumbled, shoving his daughter out into the hallway as she glared at him.

"No, it's definitely Latino...mmm, and I did!" Came Lanie's reply as she swept her way to the door, all hips and puckered lips, grabbing the dark purple tie and pulling Espo inside.

Alexis disappeared quickly towards the elevator, throwing her father a dark look over her shoulder.

"Um...did I throw a party and forget again?" Castle muttered, rubbing his hand across his face.

He knew Alexis had been joking earlier, but he really was starting to wonder if he had lost his mind.

Just a bit.

A little bit.

"No, Castle." Kate said quietly, feeling him jump at her presence. Her arm looped around his neck, one at his waist, and she led him away from the door. "I asked him to get me something." She said lamely, hoping to distract him.

Kate turned in his arms, looking up at him her shoulders and chest so much lighter since she had spoken to her father and relaxed into Castle's body.

Her head on his chest, she smiled when his hand slipped up from her hip, one palm open against her cheek, the other soothing soft circles low on her back.

Raising herself up onto her toes, she kissed his cheek, grazed her nose along his jaw and inhaled deeply.

The smell of him so good and grounding, Kate felt her heart clench through its rapid drum beat, suddenly desperately wishing no one else was around so she could do much more than kiss him.

Inhale him, absorb him.

Pin him down and devastate every defense he had against her. And he still had a few, tricks and wiles of his own that helped him refrain. Keep control when she lost it, let him wrap her around his little finger.

They could push each other to the brink and she wanted it so badly, right now!

A low down simmer flaring through her middle, licking heat and arousal through her veins, the soft hum leaving her lips and quivering towards his as she kissed him again. His mouth opened beneath her own, their mutual moan swallowed by the other and the ether.

His fingers tightened and the soft, loving close of his eyes made her ache to drag him into their room, throw him down, tie him to the bed and keep him there forever...

Drape herself across him and allow herself to get lost in the energy that crackled between them.

The need to touch him, _all_ of him, suddenly so very very intense.

But time was ticking by fast and she knew the hours apart, the waiting and sneaking around would all be worth it in the end. To see the look on his face, the happiness bright behind his eyes and the smile that took her breath away.

The smile that washed over his face when he pulled back from her kiss, breathing hotly across her lips. "What did he bring?" Castle raised his eyebrows, teasing and curious at the same time, trying to catch her unawares.

Nice try, but not gonna happen.

Kate rolled her eyes, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

* * *

**8.13pm**

* * *

The door creaked open, the sound of laughter and chatter filtering through as Alexis peaked inside. The puppy wiggled around in her grasp, the zipper sliding down. "Shh, puppy." The teen tried to calm him, catching her grandmothers eye as she rounded the corner out of the kitchen.

Martha froze, taking in Alexis and the bulge in her coat, and gasped when the puppy poked his head out. "What is _that_?" She hissed.

"Dad's surprise for Kate." Alexis rolled her eyes, "It came early."

"You do realise, darling, she's going to kill him."

Alexis scrambled, manically juggling the puppy from hand to hand as it tried to escape, growling and chewing on one of her fingertips, "Yes, and I might help her."

"After the wedding, dear." She sighed, "We don't want to waste all this hard work." Martha smiled before darting into the living room, leaving Alexis to plan her escape.

"Everyone!" Martha clapped her hands, calling again for their attention. In a vivid swathe of orange sequins and wild gestures she crossed the living room, diverting wandering eyes from her creeping granddaughter.

The entire room fell silent, every back facing in the opposite direction, as behind them a stealthy teen kept her own back to the wall and slid towards the stairs.

"I think the gathering of so many lovely people calls for a few pre-"

Kate glared and Martha froze, re-gathering her composure before she carried on. Her eyes flickered to the stairs, taking in the thankful smile from Alexis.

"_Preeesumably_ everyone could do with a drink? I know I could." She laughed and raised her own glass. "How about cocktails?!"

* * *

**8.37pm**

* * *

Kate snuck away from the kitchen and what had rapidly turned into cocktail hour, cocktail party and was vastly approaching cocktail dance a thon. Martha stood in the middle of the group, waving her arms around and nearly spilling her drink as she told some wild dramatic story of her good old days. Music filling the loft and her Dad of all people poking the actress for more details on a rather salacious story about a judge.

A judge both Lanie and Kate were fairly certain they knew, dealt with on a day to day basisand no no...they don't want to hear anymore.

The detective rolled her eyes as she grabbed Lanie's wrist, trying to ignore the M.E's saucy comment about Martha's inevitable antics during the wedding, reception, or anytime that woman would have a drink in her hand.

Dragging her away from it all, and thrusting Lanie's coat at her, Kate swung the door open and popped her head out tentatively, prepared for battle. Lanie watched as she comically darted from side to side before letting out a loud relieved sigh.

The coast was clear, no one on the other side and Kate turned back with a smile to Lanie before grabbing her hand and together she hurried them down the hall.

"Girl, will you slow down."

"I need to see it." Kate said practically running towards the stairs.

Lanie stopped, pushing her arm into her sleeve and looking at the bride to be with a thoughtful tilt of her head. "Lets go then." She said, catching up and looping her arm with Kate's.

She could feel how tense Kate's body was, her eyes wide and alert, anxious. Saw how the day had worn on her, worn her down, but Lanie could still see the excitement only a woman truly in love would feel on this day.

Lanie admired how dedicated and serious Kate was, how thorough and efficient. She applied the same dedication she showed at work to the planning of her wedding. Enough to map out everything on her own, her wedding board stashed safely in the back of Lanie's own closet. And she had moulded the day and crafted this whole secret wedding scenario with the littlest of help from friends and family, insisting on it in fact.

All for the man she loved.

It was like watching a fairy tale come to life

A sometimes painful, little bit crazy, completely ridiculous, frustrating and demanding but wonderfully beautiful fairy tale and Lanie couldn't help but want to see it too. Be able to stand at their sides and watch it all unfold.

They deserved a lifetime of happiness together after taking their damn time to get to this point and Lanie smiled to herself, caught up in Kate's infectious excitement and she found herself yearning to see Castle's face when he found out almost as much as the bride herself.

"Have _you_ seen it yet?" Kate asked as they ascended the stairs, her hand tightening over Lanie's, snug in the crook of her arm. And the M.E startled, eyeing her friend with suspicion as she seemed to read her mind.

"No. When I got here with the ice sculpture they had only just started setting up." She fell a little into Kate, stumbling on a step, "Why are we taking the stairs, there _is_ an elevator you know."

"We're almost there... And the delivery guys need it anyway."

"What in the world made you decide to get married on the roof?" Lanie huffed as they reached the door, she shrugged Kate off and tried to catch her breath, adjusted her coat and watched the smile erupt across her friends face.

"I had my reasons." She started, her body pivoting towards the single door in front of them and she froze.

Lanie watched Kate's hand falter as she reached out, coming up on three hours to the wedding, and her fingers shook.

"Maybe we should go back." Kate started to turn around.

"Oh no!" Lanie shoved her forwards, reaching around her for the door handle. "You got me up here, girl. We're doing this."

"But what if I ruin the moment."

"Your moment is when you're wearing your dress, walking down that aisle and staring up at lover boy. This is _my _ moment." Lanie shoved her again and Kate laughed.

"You just want to see it don't you."

"Yesss." She replied, giving up her bullying and pushing the door open herself to the wide expanse of the roof above Castle's home.

They stepped out, almost together as Lanie trailed Kate, a sharp gust of wind making her hide behind her friend. Lanie heard the gasp, watched Kate's fingers flit to her lips and she stepped past her finally taking it all in.

The snow, still falling softly even as people milled around arranging and preparing, had been swept away in a path creating a makeshift aisle. Lines of white chairs spread out either side, spilling away from the weaving path and Lanie watched as Kate's eyes shimmered brightly as she turned on the spot.

The roof was dark aside from the tall light beaming at the place they would be married. A light in the darkness shining out over the lattice woven arch, the white wood threaded through with vines and hundreds and hundreds of the brightly colored daisies.

Everywhere Lanie could see, Kate spinning again to take it all in, were daisies. Their petals wide and vibrant and even in the chill of winter snow, they seemed to add a warmth to the roof, to the scene itself that Lanie would never have believed possible.

She had truly outdone herself with the planning. There were purple and blue ones, mixed with brilliant yellow and almost garish orange, all set out in beautifully simple bundles next to the chairs going down the aisle.

Kate walked steadily by them, her breath catching as she realised she was treading a path she would soon walk towards her fiance and catching sight of all the other colors, pinks and whites and reds, she smiled.

Everywhere they could be fitted in they had been, the bright green of their foliage and the dark emerald stems mixing in amongst every other colour. An intensity that made Kate reach out her hand for Lanie, nodding her head when their eyes met.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, their eyes trying to absorb everything, until a gentle cough behind them drew their attention. The man in charge of the flowers stepped out from behind the altar having fixed another bright bouquet, and, seeing Kate, he smiled lifting one finger before disappearing again.

"Oh Kate." Lanie gasped, as with a flicker the entire roof was illuminated, bathed in the warm and magical glow of thousands upon thousands of white twinkle lights. Shining all around them, strung in great sweeps above their heads, wound around the wooden arch of the altar and falling from the netting that held them like shooting stars.

The entire roof was full of them, twinkling above the rainbow of daisies, glimmering over the white fluffy snow.

"It's..." Lanie uttered, lost for words as she clung to Kate. And when she turned Lanie heard Kate's soft sigh, her hand falling over her heart.

"Perfect." She breathed out slowly, "It's perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**9.01pm**

* * *

They crept back into the loft, Lanie striding towards Esposito and the vast array of drinks spread out before him, as bubbles of laughter greeted them. Kate surveyed the room, a smile on her face. It was louder than before, happier, brighter somehow.

Martha had come into her own, as usual, with a varying audience to entertain and Kate sighed happily, watching her friends and family mix together.

They were so close. Time ticking by and soon, soon...

"The Ryan's are here." Castle singsonged as he walked past her, "And the _Captain_ and her _husband_, Katherine Beckett, you owe me an explanation." He hissed.

Kate stopped dead, her heart pounding hard against her rib-cage as she -

"Mr. Castle!" Came the booming voice of Victoria Gates from across the lost, "Would you mind explaining to me why half the contents of your desk is emblazoned with '_property of the twelfth precinct_'?"

Castle's eyes widened comically before he glared at Kate, "Saved by the Captain. This isn't over Beckett." He pointed at her, before he skipped, hopped and ran the rest of the way back to his office, explaining loudly as he went.

"Kaaaaaaaaaateeeee."

She heard her name squealed loudly from somewhere behind her and Kate turned on the spot only to be almost knocked off her feet as Jenny collided into her, giving her a fierce bear hug. The tiny blonde squeezed her once more before stepping back and grinning up knowingly, "Are you excited? You look excited...Oh, I'm excited." Jenny giggled.

Kate found herself unable to hold back and she giggled too, a hand falling over her mouth to hold it in before she simply gave up and nodded her head.

"I was sooo nervous." Jenny added, and then touched Kate on the arm when she made a face. "But it's worth it you know. Every nerve and every tiny panic attack. And every little detail matters, right up until the moment it doesn't, because who cares if its perfect, because you get to spend the rest of your life with..." She looked over at Ryan, who had somehow been roped into saving Castle and she sighed, gushing, "The _one_."

Kate knew Jenny was right, she was living proof that you could have a happy ending with the person you loved.

Kate's heart felt full to bursting. Her friends were here, her family, the roof was beautiful and magical and in three hours they would be standing up there together.

She was beyond excited, so far past happy and joyful that they had become specks in the distance.

She was ecstatic.

* * *

**9.08pm**

* * *

"So chica." Esposito's voice drifted hot and syrupy, to her ears. His breath a heated swirl over her skin as he whispered, "Where is this hot dress I've been hearing about."

Lanie smirked, "Upstairs, in a garment bag in the guest room closet."

"Feel like giving me a private viewing? You could model it for me."

"You want me to give you a tour of Casa de Castle, Javi?" Lanie leant into his side, her chin jutting out in blatant challenge, eyes darkening as her fingers meandered their way along the outer edge of his thigh.

"No one is having sex near my wedding dress but me." Kate growled as she stepped between her friends, "Got that?"

"Control freak." Lanie grimaced, her fingers still happily dancing along the thick muscles of Espo's leg.

"Ew, Beckett." Esposito pulled a face, his tongue quivering in the air as if he could taste something gross and he shuddered.

"Oh, please." Kate poked him in the arm. "You two can talk about having sex in my _home_. But I can't mention doing it near my," She whispered, "_Wedding dress_."

"It's just the mental image... picturing you and Castle." He swallowed thickly, blinking at lightning speed.

"You _should _ picture it." Kate teased, stepping forwards and driving him further away, "It happens a lot, a looot." She grinned evilly, "And it's good, Javi. So, so good."

Kate laughed as Esposito's mouth fell open and, unable to form words, and he slunk away.

"Girl, what is with you?" Lanie asked, half heartedly watching Esposito's backside as he fled.

"I need it to be midnight, Lanie." Kate caught hold of her friends forearm, her grip strong, almost painful. "I don't think I can wait any more. I have to tell him, people are arriving, and things are still being delivered and the time is going too fast and so slowly at the same time and I think I'm losing my mind."

Lanie shook her head, freed her arm and rubbing the tender Beckett bruised muscle she said, "Okay, first off, breathe."

Kate exhaled deeply.

"Secondly, I'm gonna kill your dad for giving you more coffee. You people do realize I'm a medical professional, right?" She tilted Kate's head, studying her eyes, "The last thing you need is more reason to be hyper."

"I know." Kate agreed, not really hearing as she watched the clock tick slowly through another minute. Every second bringing them closer and closer.

Lanie clicked her fingers in front of Kate's face, "Did you drink any alcohol?"

"Nope." Kate shook her head, "I'm excited and manic but I don't want to pass out and right now a _sip_ of champagne and I feel like I'd be up making speeches and declarations and..." She covered her mouth with her hands to shut herself up. There was excited and there was bordering on insanity.

"Yea, well, let's save _that _ for the reception." Lanie drawled, grimaced and stumbled sideways as Kate's cell rang and she jumped, flinging her friend away from her.

"Sorry," She thumbed the screen, tried again and again, and proving once and for all that third time really was the charm finally answered the call. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened and she reached for Lanie, her fingers curling around her arm once more. "What no, what why?" Her voice was low, hushed but panicked and she met Lanie's eyes.

Lanie could see, etched in the green and brown, a bubble of panic, bursting in her wide, teary pupils, and nearly spilling over as her grip tightened. Lanie reached out to her, her own fingers curling over Kate's as she held on even more.

"No, no of course I understand." Kate reached up, brushing the hair away from her eyes and began to fold in on herself... And Lanie didn't understand. Didn't get how Kate had gone from being so excited, manically happy and elated to this...

This completely distraught _soon to be_ bride.

"Yes of course, if you hear...Yes I appreciate that. Thank you for calling me."

Lanie felt Kate let go of her arm, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she sunk into the countertop. No longer able to stand on her own two feet as she collapsed, and Lanie rushed closer, holding her by the elbows and placing a reassuring hand to her face.

"He's not coming." Kate finally spoke, her voice devoid of anything.

"Who's not coming sweetie?" Lanie tried to break through the silence, the bowed head of her friend, the way she seemed to have lost all hope.

"The...I don't even know what you call him." Kate said sadly. She shook herself, her body shivering, deflating even further, "The man, the person who makes it legal."

Lanie rubbed her thumb along her cheek, ready to catch any tears threatening to fall, "Honey I have no idea..."

"The person who..." She stopped halfway through the sentence shaking her head. "I can't believe he's not coming."

"VIVID Kate," The M.E almost shouted, taking hold of either side of her face and making Kate look at her. "Be vivid, who isn't coming?"

"The man who marries us legally Lanie, he might not make it." Kate pulled away from Lanie, missing the hurt flash in her best friend's eyes, the way her hand reached out for her to only fall onto the counter.

Lanie felt a wave of pain for her friend, her hand over her mouth as she tried to reach for Kate again. It was no use as the detective drew herself away, seemingly into her hole, and stepping back.

"Oh, Kate..." She wanted to cry, pull her into her arms and tell her that everything would be okay, that this was meant to be, they'd get through it. Find a way.

"He's on his way but, with the snow." Kate huffed, her shoulders sagging further. "Who was I kidding to think I could actually pull this off, Lanie?" Kate sunk down into the stool at the breakfast bar, her finger drawing slow, sad patterns on the countertop.

Lanie took up the seat next to her friend, listening as she sighed softly, taking comfort in the fact she didn't pull away this time when Lanie laid her hand over Kate's curled fingers.

"You know why I decided to plan this wedding as a surprise?" Kate whispered quietly.

"No." Lanie replied softly.

"He had a book." Kate smiled sadly. "Castle had a book, hidden away in his office. I found it by accident when I was moving in." Her eyes dropped to the floor as she thought back. "It was about a month after he proposed. In the hotel, after the benefit."

"I remember." Lanie nodded.

"I was going through his desk for something and it was just sitting there. This great leather bound journal, emblazoned with gold ink _Richard Castle's list of reasons to never ever get married again_." Kate sighed, " I guess he wrote it not long after he divorced Gina, adding things as time passed and I remember thinking my heart would explode, Lanie. That it would beat right out of my chest." She almost laughed, "A month after he proposes to me and I find a book of reasons _why _ he never wants to get married."

Lanie shifted forwards intently.

"I was going to call it off." She hunched her shoulders, her fingers brushing over her engagement ring, "Then the book fell open. One word Lanie, one word made me decide there and then."

"What word?"

Kate smiled, "Unless." She closed her eyes as she remembered, "That's all it said on the first page, _unless_..."

"Richard Castle's list of reasons to never ever get married again..."

"_Unless_." They said together and Kate smiled, lifting her head again.

"So full of hope your writer." Lanie chuckled.

"He is." Kate said softly. "And he'd written it all out, almost like a quest. A mythical journey to the altar one last time."

"Sounds like Castle."

"It had to be snowing." Kate started.

"I've always wondered why December?"

"And there had to be a rainbow." She waited, to see if Lanie got it.

"All the different colored daisies."

"Unless there were shooting stars, lighting up the whole sky."

"Twinkle lights." Lanie smiled, head falling into her hand dreamily.

Kate nodded. "Unless we got to spend the day together, but stuck with tradition and didn't see each other the day of the wedding."

"So ceremony at midnight."

Kate smiled, her eyes lifting from under the dark spread of her eyelashes, "Brand new day."

Lanie shook her head, the two of them so intrinsically linked, so well in tune even in secret. It broke her heart when Kate's voice started to crack as she spoke.

"Unless he was surrounded by family but on top of the world at the same time."

"That's why you're getting married on the roof." Lanie smiled.

"Yea." Kate twisted the ring on her finger again. "The very last unless..." She said softly, "the one he wrote years and years ago Lanie." She smiled. "It made me love him so much more, more than I ever thought possible."

"What was it?" Lanie asked, "The last unless, what was it?" And she watched Kate swallow, saw the sob well up from inside her chest as she tried to speak.

"Unless it's _Kate_." Castle finished for her, his voice deep and full of love as Kate turned to stare at him. Their eyes met and he crossed the room in one stride. "_Only _ Kate." He whispered, taking her in his arms and cupping her face in both hands. "Always Kate."


	17. Chapter 17

**10pm**

* * *

His mouth was hot and needful, claiming hers thoroughly. He held her face in both hands, until one slid the entire length of her body, a long, soft slow perusal over her skin that made her shiver and tip into him.

Castle settled at the small of her back, drawing her up onto the tips of her toes as he worked his lips over hers. He felt her fingers curl into the collar of his shirt as she clung to him, to damp press of her cheeks against his, the wet flutter of tear stained eyelashes dancing with his own.

He kissed his surprise deeply between her parted lips, a gentle urgency of emotion as he let her feel how overwhelmed he was, how wonderfully in awe, how much in love with her he had been, was now and would be forever.

Because she planned his wedding, their wedding, all by herself and yet still managed to include him in every little detail. She did it for him, and though he never doubted how she felt, knew she loved him as much and as fiercely as he loved her, she went out of her way to prove it to him on the day they were meant to show the world.

And it was completely devastatingly overwhelming.

The level of love he felt for her urging him forwards, surging inside and he drove her backwards slowly. Not caring who saw, shuffling on the tips of her toes until her back pressed into the kitchen counter and his seeking fingers found her thigh. He curved the entire throbbing, over awed length of his body into her.

He kissed her lips, her jaw, the arch of her cheekbones and down to her neck, hearing her gasp his name and he only stopped when he heard the tender edge of her voice, the still painful, almost raw, tone.

Castle pulled back slowly and stared at her. His fingers lifting to trace her face, holding her head up when she couldn't meet his gaze, he kept her there until she did.

"Kate?"

"You heard?" She croaked, half joy half sorrow, complete and utter love shining from her still wet eyes. He swept a loving path with his thumb under the lid of her eye, drawing away her tears.

"I did, what happened?" He brushed a curl of her fallen hair behind her ear, cupped her cheek and smiled softly when she pressed her face into his hand.

"The man who is supposed to marry us..." She started, her voice barely above a whisper. "Isn't going to make it..."

"I -" He started, and Kate could feel, sense with everything inside her, how she knew him, that he would start trying to reassure her. And it was just no use.

Kate reached out, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in towards her, "I fell in love with you so many times before the day I came to your door." Kate whispered, her eyes on his lips before she met his gaze. "I fell every time you saved me, every time you held my hand and every time you kissed me." Her thumb traced the seam of his lips, every kiss they ever shared warm under the tips of her fingers.

She felt his chest hitch, watched his eyes swim before her, "I fell a little harder with every cup of coffee, every smile, every silly joke." She took a deep steadying breath, "Today is just a day Castle, one of many we will have together. But if you wanted it to be, at midnight, it was supposed be _our_ wedding day."

"Supposed to?"

"I... he can't get here in time, we'll have to call it off."

Castle shook his head, "Kate, is that what you want?" He whispered, their foreheads touching and eyes closed and he knew the answer, he knew with utter belief it would happen, but he needed Kate to do the same.

She breathed across his lips as the words finally slipped free, before she ravaged him, tore him apart, heart mind body and soul with a heated, blazing, lingering kiss.

Feeling lighter than she had a few moments before, than she had in all the weeks of secret planning, Kate kissed the truth into him. Plundered his mouth and stole his breath right from the very center of his pounding chest. Her fingers drifted through his hair before she closed her fist in amongst the roots and follicles, clinging to him, she devoured him.

With every cell she welcomed him into the world she had kept a secret for months. Kate let him bathe in her elation, her hope. She let him feel every promise she had made already and gave him glimpses at all she had in store.

When he finally drew back, panting, red cheeked and clinging to her desperately Kate closed her eyes, shook her head and waited.

"I want you." She hummed, her fingers drifting through the hair at the back of his neck. "I want to get married."

"Then we will." He promised.

"I know, I just -"

"_Today_ Kate." He vowed, his eyes burning into hers with truth and promise, "At midnight, just like you planned, we will find a way."

* * *

**10.21pm**

* * *

There was paper everywhere.

Tiny shreds of pages and pages scattered all over the entirety of her room. Alexis had no idea how he did it. Or where he found it, but the contents of her old high school biology book was torn to pieces.

It looked as though someone had pushed it through a shredder, and used a leaf blower to spread it around.

Was that a piece floating down from the ceiling?

How did pieces of paper get on the bed? He can't even reach the bed.. or the desk, or her windowsill and curtains.

She didn't know what to do, or where to start. Scold him? How could she when he looked so adorable sitting in the middle of his book masacre with bits of paper stuck to his fur, his feet and his nose.

"Puppy!" She hissed, gathering him up from the floor, to find he had peed on the paper as well.

He merely looked at her, smacking his mouth as he tried to eat the paper stuck to his tongue.

"What kind of dog _are_ you?!"

* * *

**10:33pm**

* * *

"Kate, here's the thing." He took a long steadying breath, clinging to her shoulder. "I have a secret. A confession."

Kate froze and turned to face him, "You have a what now?" Her eyes were wider than he had ever seen them, a look somewhere between panic and _be careful what you say Castle_ erupting across her face.

"So, I guess the secrets out of the bag." Jim laughed his hand on Castle's shoulder as his daughter and her fiance turned to face him.

"Oh thank god." Alexis beamed coming down the stairs, the ball of fluffy surprise puppy held out in front of her. "Because I was about to throw you under the bus and give you away."

Kate's eyebrows shot up, her mouth falling open to form words she could not quite think of at the moment, her lips dancing around the incoherent sounds that left her mouth. Nor could she find the right expression as Alexis practically dumped the ball of fur into her arms.

"Dad got you a puppy." Alexis grinned before she dived behind Lanie, waiting at a safe distance for Kate's reaction.

"Wh-what?" Kate asked, fumbling with the dog as she looked to Lanie.

"Don't look at me." Lanie raised both hands in innocence, backing into Alexis.

"I had nothing to do with it." Espo and Ryan said at the same time Jenny came into the room shouting "puppy!" And clapping her hands excitedly.

The dog startled, a whimper escaping at the same time as he tried to crawl up her chest. Kate felt so overwhelmed, as the little thing wiggled, and she fell forward, trying to get a better grip on him. But when she finally had him, his cute puppy face, and nose pressed to the side of her chin, his body warm as he seemed to hug her, Kate melted.

Jenny bounced closer, her arms out, "Can I hold him? Kevin and I were thinking about getting one."

"We were?!" Ryan gulped at the same time Kate hugged the puppy closer and pivoted away.

"Yessss, we were." Jenny cooed, "oh you are sooo cute" high pitched and her fingers wiggling maniacally as she reached over Kate's shoulder expectantly, arms extended for the puppy.

The dog whimpered again, a pathetic sound right by her ear before he buried his head in her neck, hiding his face from the deafening screech of the over excited Jenny Ryan.

"Err..." Kate held the small fluffy body closer to her chest, her arms wrapping around it protectively as she spun away from the woman, using the side of her body as a shield. She stood silently, her eyes flicking to Castle's for help, he got her into this mess he could damn well get her out of it.

"I need to show you something," Castle said as loudly as he could, even though all eyes were now on him. "Come into the bedroom with me."

Martha, Jim and Lanie all averted their eyes.

"Subtle bro." Esposito snorted.

"Ew, just...DAD!" Alexis covered her ears and left the room.

"I - what? No." Castle stammered, stepping into Kate. He took the puppy from her hands, tucking it under his arm, snug and warm and, threading his warm fingers through hers, squeezed tightly. "We need..."

"To talk." Kate finished, her eyes darting from him to the squirming fluff ball and back again, lips parting, but before she could say anything else Castle tugged her hand again. He pulled her tight into his side and marched both her and the wiggling puppy towards the bedroom.

* * *

**10.37pm**

* * *

"You got me a puppy." Kate whispered again, for probably the tenth time in as many seconds. "You got me..."

Castle spun on the spot trying to locate the dog. As soon as they had got back into the bedroom, apparently a place of safety and warmth not just to himself and Kate, but to the speedy little pup, it had darted out of his arms and disappeared back into his closet.

"Kate, you planned a wedding. I think a puppy is the least surprising thing that has happened today."

"To you!" Kate dragged her hand through her hair. "Castle you got me a puppy."

"Yes, I did." Castle grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the closet. "I got you a -"

"You got me a puppy."

"He's a nine week old Golden Retriever." Castle explained, opening the door.

"He?" Kate shook her head in disbelief. "Does he have a name?"

Castle swiveled, bent and huffed out an anxious sigh before he turned with the fluffy monster in his arms. He held the still squirming dog out to Kate tentatively, using the warm wriggling body as a shield.

Still not entirely convinced she was pleased.

"No." Castle took a step closer, "But it's nearly christmas, so I was thinking..."

"Not Santa's little helper."

"Ugh no. Rudolph, actually."

Kate huffed, "We are not naming _my dog _ Rudolph."

"Your dog?" Castle asked, taking yet another step. His heart hammering around the possibility that she was maybe, just a little bit, happy with her surprise.

"Yes, you said you bought him for me, therefore..." Kate grinned widely, waggling her fingers, "Gimme."

Castle laughed, relieved as he handed over the puppy and the three of them sat down heavily on the bed.

The puppy sat on her lap, his head turned almost completely to one side as he regarded her, took her in, sniffing at her shirt and hand. Kate caught Castle's eye, a ridiculous and familiar blush warming her cheeks as she soothed circles on the puppies head before glancing down, "Hey there."

Her voice was soft and enticing and Castle leant in closer, mesmerized by the gentleness that seeped from her so easily. He slid his arm around her shoulder, fingers curving at her neck as he moved in, desperately needing to kiss her.

Clearly he wasn't the only one.

The puppy lunged for her face, his tongue slobbering across her cheeks and forehead as Castle grimaced. With his paws on either shoulder, he throughly licked every square inch of Kate's face and she held her breath for as long as she could before she gave in. A long loud cackle breaking free, that seemed to excite the puppy further, and she fell backwards on the bed.

"He..." She snorted another laugh, rolling into Castle, her eyes bright as the puppy licked her cheek again, "He...takes...after you." She laughed loudly shoving the dog away and curling into Castle's side as the puppy pounced happily on the bed trampoline and yip-growled in their ears making them both jump.

She lifted her head, finding his eyes soft, warmly staring back at her and Kate forced herself to take a deep breath. Castle rolled, his hands on her shoulder bringing her with him until they were nose to nose sprawled on their bed.

"On a scale of one to ten." He whispered, his eyes sparkling, "How mad are you?"

She lifted her hand, cupped his cheek and hummed against his skin, "Nine and half."

"Wow, this is worse than when I accidentally took that picture of you in shower."

Kate snorted, "It was the _accidentally_ part I was mad at Castle, you were standing there watching me for at least ten minutes."

"And don't think I didn't notice you pose." He grinned, pulling the loose strands of her hair free of the puppy's mouth when he started to chew on them.

Kate grinned, her cheeks pleasantly pink, her fingers trailing softly over his face, and her voice came out in the gentlest of whispers, inviting him in. "Had to make it worth your while."

"Best screensaver ever." He pressed his lips to hers, flinching as another yip broke the moment. "Bad dog." He breathed against her lips, smiling when she pulled back and glared at him.

"He's jealous." Kate soothed, leaning away from Castle to brush the puppy with the tips her fingers.

"He should be." Castle growled, seeking out the thundering pulse in her neck and sucking on it, laving it with his tongue until she started to laugh again. A warm wet nose pressed against his ear and Castle jumped, and all three of them thudded back onto the bed, the puppy above them, his large brown eyes watchful as he kept them in line.

He settled on the pillows and Kate dropped her head to Castle's shoulder. She stumbled through the last ripples of laughter, her fingers drifting over his face. "Marry me?" She whispered, her fingertips sweeping over his lips.

"I asked first." Castle grinned back.

"And I said yes." Kate bit her lip waiting.

"Then I guess it's a done deal." He swamped her body, dwarfed it with the sheer size of his own and rolled until she was pinned beneath him. His lips brushing the soft skin of her cheeks as he kissed a path from ear to ear, stopping softly at her lips. He lingered there a while, teasing the bottom one from her teeth, tugging the upper one into his mouth, sucking on her warm wet flesh.

His hands slid under the hem of her shirt, his teeth sinking into her lips once more as she growled -

and a heavy barking furball landed on their heads.

"It...it doesn't have to be today." Kate said softly, shoving away their chaperone.

"Yes, it does." Castle shook his head, then nodded and grinned. "Well tomorrow, midnight. I am marrying you at midnight."

"But if the -"

"Judge, Justice of the peace, Celebrant, Officiant?" Castle teased.

"You just have to show off, don't you." Kate shook her head as he unleashed a myriad of names at her, and she honestly couldn't care less, she just wanted to marry him.

"Yes I do, and you're lucky you're marrying a writer, Kate." Castle grinned. "Pretty much guaranteed I can come up with vows that will knock your socks off in less than..."

"One hour, four minutes." Kate said quickly, ducking her head when Castle laughed at her eagerness.

"Go get ready." He kissed her cheek. "Put on your beautiful dress and let me handle this. It's the least I can do." He smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**11pm.**

* * *

They parted at the bottom of the staircase, their tangled fingers clinging until the last possible second, until she took the first step reluctantly and Jenny's tug on her elbow finally pulled them apart.

"One hour." Castle promised, and she pursed her lips, pulling the bottom one between her teeth before she smiled.

"I'm holding you to that." Kate winked and his heart stuttered through his chest.

One hour, he had one hour.

He didn't plan on letting her down.

* * *

**11.02pm**

* * *

"Into the shower with you." Jenny pressed, pulling at the buttons on Kate's cuffs.

"You have ten minutes to yourself, girl, then I'm coming in." Lanie stated pointedly.

"And she won't be alone." Alexis grinned, sugary sweet and completely evil.

"You people are supposed to calm and soothe the bride on her wedding day." Kate grumbled as they pushed her into the bathroom, pulling the door shut after her.

"Oh honey, " Lanie shook her head, giving Kate her best most insincere fake pout, "we haven't even started yet...hop to Beckett."

* * *

**11:04pm**

* * *

He stood nervously between the kitchen and the living room, waiting for his mother to finish talking to Jim. Castle wanted to steal him away for a minute. Just one moment of his time before Jim walked his daughter down the aisle, giving her away, to a man Castle hoped Jim thought was worthy of her.

"I think you have last minute matters to attend to." Martha stage whispered, her hand next to her mouth as she leant into him, gesturing over his shoulder with an inconspicuous nod of her head.

Castle straightened, hands behind his back so as not to wring them nervously. He wasn't sure what he had to be nervous about. Maybe it was the fact he was talking to Kate's father on the day of their wedding. He suddenly felt like he was sixteen and he'd gotten Kate into trouble.

Well, to be fair he had, just not the kind of trouble that usually had you rushing to the altar. His kind involved a fuzzy ball of yellow fluff that was currently, covertly, chewing on the shoelaces of one Detective Javier Esposito.

Jim turned, Martha giving Castle the thumbs up before she wandered off, the older man looking at him expectantly. With that, silent, strict and yet kind way of his that had Castle wiping at his forehead.

Was that sweat? Was he sweating?

"I should have asked your permission." Castle blurted, his hands rubbing down his pant legs.

Jim chuckled, walking over and patting Castle on the shoulder, "Have you met my daughter?"

"Right." He laughed, "I should have asked _her_ permission to ask your permission."

* * *

**11:06pm**

* * *

"Alright!" Castle clapped his hands together, having gathered his men. Ryan, Esposito and Jim stood at attention, a little too much, it seemed and he frowned, slouching a little when he realized they were humoring him.

Jim laughed first, Espo and Ryan following after and eventually they hushed and the older man spoke. "What do you need us to do Rick?"

"Find us a justice of the peace.. or.. .something."

"Mr. Castle." Gates tried to get his attention, but he was too excitable and panicked to hear her. Crossing her arms, she looked over her shoulder at her husband and rolled her eyes.

She felt like they were back at the precinct.

The two detectives looked at each other before Espo pointed at Ryan, "He's got his priest on speed dial."

"Don't you have dirt on a judge?" Ryan countered, even as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"I'd rather not taint my daughters wedding day with a dirty judge." Jim said in all seriousness, the other men looking at him wide eyed before he grinned. "I'm sure I know a guy."

"He _knows _ a guy?" Ryan whispered, his eyes wide.

_"Lawyer."_ Castle mouthed.

* * *

**11:19pm**

* * *

Kate barely had two seconds to herself, her feet just touching the floor of the bathroom when the other women were upon her. Wrapping her in a towel, fluffing her hair with another one and dragging her over to a chair, the chill of room sending goosebumps all over her drying flesh as she sat down.

She was pushed back into the cushions, her hair pulled free, losing sight of herself in the vanity mirror as one of them, she was not sure who, started to dry it for her while the others bustled about.

"I'll do her hair!" Jenny said excitedly, finally letting the towel drop to the floor, combing her fingers through the strands and separating it into sections.

"I'll do her makeup!" Martha offered, and she made a face,"modestly, I promise."

"Where's her veil?!" Alexis asked in panic, throwing open the closet door and searching the shelves.

"How would you like your hair?" Jenny was asking.

"Now where did I put that makeup bag?"

"Got it! I found it!" Alexis declared, waving it about as Martha shouted "ah huh!"

A knock came at the door, all three women's heads snapping too it as Jenny yelled,"No boys allowed!"

"Oh." Came Lanie's seductive tone, poking a single bare leg through the door. "I am all woman." She laughed and her head appeared too, before she marched into the room and closed the door behind her. "And I come bearing gifts."

Lanie held up the ridiculously tiny white box and waggled it in the air.

Jenny giggled, Alexis blushed and Martha ooo'd.

And Kate suddenly felt very hot. "WHAT...is that?"

"Is it...?" Jenny shimmied, and gave a wiggle that left Kate in no doubt as to why she had earned the nickname gyrating Jenny.

"It is." Lanie smirked.

"Is _what _?" Kate tried to turn again, only to have her head re-positioned.

"It's a little gift." Martha said reaching for Kate's hand. "Your something new, from us."

"It's sexy underwear isn't it?" Alexis asked as she coiled over on the bed, red faced and grimacing.

"Hell yes it is." Lanie said, lifting the lid of the box.

There was a rustle of white tissue paper as part of the lingerie was lifted into view and she wiggled it in front of her body.

"I..." Kate's mouth fell open. "He's gonna pass out on my wedding night." She laughed, covered her mouth and tipped further back into the chair.

* * *

**11:23pm**

* * *

"...should be the one to marry them," Ryan was saying when Castle came out of the bathroom.

He had needed a breather. And as he stood there watching and listening to his two best friends fight over which one of them was going to be ordained on the internet, he realized just how stressful all of this must have been for Kate.

And she had done it all on her own.

But this hair-brained scheme was getting them nowhere, he needed an actual logical, _it might work and he could pull this off_ scheme.

He was Richard Castle...he should have this thing locked.

"Dude, no it should totally be me."

"What are you basing this on?" Ryan folded his arms and stared Espo down as best he could.

"Mr. Castle?" Gates tried again, getting frustrated at her detectives and Castle as he put up one hand to silence her. He couldn't deal with her and her dislike of him when world war three was about to break out in front of him.

He walked into the center of their argument, turning his head from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match.

"So I can pick up chicks."

"A. I thought you were with _Lanie_. And B, there are no other women at this wedding aside from _Lanie_, my wife, his mother, his daughter." Ryan pointed at Castle. "The Captain, THE BRIDE! Think you're out of luck."

"Guys!" Castle yelled, finally getting their attention.

Jim sighed in relief, having let them fight it out. He had his job to do, one very important job and that was walk his baby girl down the aisle.

"I have a plan."

"Finally!" Gates piped in, crossing her arms.

"What is it?" Espo and Ryan asked in unison.

"The mayor." Castle said taking out his phone. "He owes me a favor."

* * *

**11.25pm**

* * *

"You've got your something old." Martha said quietly, her fingers touching at Kate's hand and the chain she held clasped within it.

"Something new all shiny and kinky and under her robe." Lanie grinned, pleased with herself for convincing Kate to get the sexy underwear on and-

"Something blue?" Jenny questioned.

"Ugh, I should have bought the blue silk not the white, killed two birds with one stone."

"Something borrowed?" The women looked at each other, "Two down and we have, maybe a half an hour to go."

"Actually," Kate said softly as she stood up. "I think I have the _something borrowed_ covered." She turned and faced the others, "Alexis?"

The young girl's eyes opened widely, her lips parted in horror. "Was I supposed to...Did I forget? Oh god, Kate I am so sorry... I just -"

Kate laughed, dropping her head and looking up at the girl shyly, "Actually, no. I er...I was wondering if you would mind if you were my something borrowed."

She heard the, "Oh..." Of surprise from behind her, the hitch in Martha's voice as Kate continued to talk to Castle's daughter.

"I know, you're an adult and it's not legal or official or anything, but I just thought until I marry your dad and ... get to...keep..."

"Keep...me?" Alexis questioned in shock, her eyes wider still and her voice shaky.

"Yea," Kate smiled, reaching for the girls hand, "So, can I borrow you? Just for an hour or two?" She tried to laugh, suddenly afraid that Alexis would say no, or that she had put her on the spot.

Instead she was suddenly enveloped in a fierce hug. The tightness of the arms around her and Alexis soft shudder stealing her breath away.

Now they just needed something blue.

* * *

**11.26pm**

* * *

"We need something blue." Jenny yelled as she bounded down the stairs, stopping abruptly to take in her husband and his friend their hands poised in front of them. "I don't wanna know." She waved her fingers at them. "The bride needs something blue. We have everything else but...she needs ANYTHING BLUE, help me out here people."

"I have a blue condom." Esposito said reaching into his pocket.

"Ahem..." Both Gates and Jim cleared their throats and Espo ducked his head.

"Never mind." He stuttered.

"On it Jenny." Castle called, a smile on his face and he darted out of the room, pocketing his phone.

He totally and completely ignored the fact that his future father in law was staring at him when he returned a few seconds later with a brown paper bag in hand. With a flourish he folded the edges of it over and wrote across the front "_Bride's eyes only!_"

"Here." He grinned, handing it back to Jenny. "Kate_ only_." He emphasized.

The woman nodded, looking at the paper bag in confusion as she walked back up the stairs.

* * *

**11.27pm**

* * *

"It's from Castle." Jenny explained handing the bag to Kate.

Kate's eyes narrowed as she pulled apart the paper edges, taking a swig from the water bottle in front of her and trying to work out what devilish scheme Castle was hatching now, she swallowed.

Big mistake.

She spat the water out, narrowly avoiding Jenny who jumped out of the way as a coughed spray of liquid headed in her direction.

Fingers to her neck as she coughed again, Kate continued to peer into the bag, trying to catch her breath..."I just...I need to go see him, just for a second."

Martha laughed, her hands on Kate's shoulders pressing her back down into the chair. "Oh no you don't."

"I don't get it." Alexis mumbled as Lanie shrugged.

"Something blue." Martha laughed, "Did my ingenious son send you a ..."

"Pair of his blue silk boxers?" Kate raised her eyebrows, "Yesss...yes he did."

"Oh...ew." Alexis covered her face.

"Let me see." Lanie stepped closer, her hand extended.

"No way." Kate tucked the bag behind her back. Hiding not silk boxers, but a silken blue thong away from the prying eyes of her friend."My eyes only." She grinned happily. He had a very_ dirty_ mind, a very _vivid _ imagination, and Kate couldn't wait to act out a little revenge...on their honeymoon.

* * *

**11.31pm**

* * *

"So, not the Mayor. He's out of town..."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"We only have...twenty nine minutes." Ryan whined, pointing at his watch.

"Where are we on the Judge, Espo?" Castle asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt, he still needed a shower. His suit was apparently waiting for him in the bedroom. Kate had thought of everything.

"He's been charged with three counts of fraud." Espo grimaced.

"The priest?" Castle suddenly felt very very...rushed. And hot. He loosened his collar and fanned his face.

"He's in Barbados."

"He's what? Why? Nevermind." Castle kicked off his shoes and bundled up his socks, hopping from foot to foot as the group moved with him towards the bedroom. "I can't let her down here people...we need a..."

"Ok, enough." Gates said, walking back into the room and after all of her other failed attempts she clapped her hands and gathered their attention.

They all looked to their Captain, Castle waiting for a negative comment from her, a disapproving look. Some sort of put down about his lack of efficiency. But they never came. "I think I have a solution."

Castle stared at Gates as if she held the key to his whole world. And from the smug look of superiority on her face, she very well might.

" ." She said with a slow burning smile. "You are probably not aware, and this is the last thing I expected to be offering and given the circumstances I would understand your reluctance. But the offer is there."

Gates smiled and Castle felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "What offer? Do you know someone?"

"Oh..." Victoria Gates laughed, shaking her head at her husband who chuckled by her side.

Castle really didn't want to wave his hand at her to hurry up, or strip naked in front of her and jump in the shower, but time was ticking by fast and he nodded his head, hoping she would start making sense really really quickly.

"A little over a month ago, my sister and her partner got married. They asked me to perform the ceremony." Gates said smiling, letting Castle make his own assumptions.

"You officiated at the wedding." Castle stated dumbly, his fingers tussling with the buttons, and he froze. "YOU...officiated."

Forgetting he was nearly shirtless, unbuttoned to the waist completely now, Castle threw himself forwards and hugged Gates. "Oh Captain," He crooned happily, "You can marry me."

* * *

**11.39pm**

* * *

Kate froze with her arms above her head, the dress shimmying it's way down her body, and she tilted her head listening.

"What's wrong?" Lanie asked.

"I could have sworn I just heard..." Kate shook her head. "Castle proposing to Gates?"

"I know it's snowing." Lanie teased, "But Beckett, hell did not freeze over just yet."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Well _someone _ squealed."

* * *

**11:40pm**

* * *

He had lifted her up.

Actually picked the Victoria 'Iron' Gates up off the floor and _hugged _ her.

He might even have squealed a little bit. Like a little happy piggy...

Just a little.

And spun her, and danced her around her husband -who looked on bemused and somewhat entertained - in a wide and manic circle.

Never in all the time he'd known her, had he ever wanted to do that.

Nor thought he'd survive it.

But there he stood, in his loft, shucking his tie and beaming at the Captain. The boys stood by wide eyed, their mouths open in shock, as if they just witnessed something life altering.

And she had laughed, Vickie Gates, as she told him to _never ever_ call her again, had smiled, laughed and nodded her head, as if, from this moment on, iron no longer applied to the woman before them.

"You are a lifesaver." Castle said, now shaking Her husband's hand more times than necessary. Inching towards the bathroom as he went.

"It's true." Ryan and Espo nodded, "You don't want to mess with Beckett."

"She has a gun."

Gates laughed again, nodding to her husband. "A real stubborn..."

"Streak." Jim said protectively, glaring at the woman and reminding her she was talking about his daughter.

"Yes...Mr. Beckett, but the best detective on my team.." She threw her thumb in Castle's direction, "Keeps this one in line."

Castle could only shrug in agreement, for she told nothing but the truth, and she had just saved the day...

They were getting married at midnight.

"Go tell Kate, we're on. I have to shower." Castle turned seeking out Jim. "Tell her..." He drew in a sharp excited breath. "Tell her I'll be waiting at the altar."

* * *

**11.59pm (downstairs)**

* * *

"Don't forget the dog." Castle said as he spun on the spot, his still damp hair sticking up somewhat crazily. His heart pounding and palms sweating, he looked between the two detectives waiting and wishing for help. "He needs a bow or something. I haven't gotten him a collar yet."

He fixed his own tie, the black suit simple, yet perfect, comfortable but elegant and he let his hand drift across his chest, holding down the excited beat of his heart.

"Dad." Alexis smiled, hopping down the last step and Castle's eyes widened when he saw her.

Her suit was almost a replica of his own, but feminine and tailored so that the already mature teen exuded an air of sophistication far exceeding her years. She wore the same shade of deep purple tie as the men in the wedding party, a matching ribbon wound around the bun that held her hair away from her face. "Here." Alexis tugged the ribbon free, rolling her eyes and handing it to her father.

"Is she? Are we..." Castle took the ribbon, handing it off to Espo, his eyes glued to his daughter.

"We're good to go Dad." Alexis grinned, "Ready?"

* * *

**11.59pm (upstairs)**

* * *

He'd done it, actually done it. And for the life of her Kate didn't know why she had ever tried to do this all alone.

Partners.

It's what they were and always would be...

And he'd pulled it off and her father said he was waiting, waiting for her, up on the roof. Kate puffed the hair out of her eyes, smoothed the white silk across her stomach and smiled.

"Ready?" Lanie grinned, and Kate looked up into the expectant faces of the women around her, catching sight of Jim in the doorway, smiling.

"You have _no _ idea." She laughed, holding out her hand to her father.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: kimmiesjoy: Where I am it has just turned midnight and so I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and from this tiny corner of Wales I shall go to bed and pretend that on a rooftop somewhere in New York, (in the not too distant future) this is all actually happening.**

**A/N: AlwaysCastle: And where I am it's still Christmas Eve. And I hope, (for those of you who also haven't gotten any snow) that Christmas turns out to be just as snowy and magical as theirs. :D**

**We thank you all for taking the time to read, review, alert, tweet and play along with us, Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!**

* * *

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of renowned author Richard Castle and his muse, Detective Katherine Beckett.**

* * *

**Midnight.**

* * *

He was standing at the aisle next to Victoria Gates, and if this day alone wasn't surreal enough the _Captain_ standing at his side, just tipped him completely over the edge.

Surreal...it was very very...odd and weird and Gates smiled at him, patted him on the arm and squared her shoulders.

He was getting married, today.

To Kate.

To the woman of his wildest, deepest dreams.

The Captain there to perform the ceremony and surely he would wake up soon.

Because it was a wild and magical dream in the most perfect of settings, standing on the roof he_ did_ feel like he was on top of the world. His heart soaring as the snow gently fell around him.

It was perfect.

He stared at the rainbow rows of brightly colored daisies and the giant ice sculpture in the corner. The magnificent rearing tiger that seemed to growl at him even from here and, yes, it was perfect and she was just a little bit evil for making it a tiger and he would most definitely be raising that subject with her, but he couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

She was incredible. And perfect.

And it was all so _incredibly perfect_ he felt a hitch in his throat.

He would _not _ cry.

But his heart beat with an overwhelming _this is it._

Kate is _the One._

And yes he already knew that, she proved it to him every day. In her smile, her touch, her kiss. In all the teenie tiny small everyday life kind of ways. In the huge moments, like this one.

Everything that _was_ Kate Beckett was his proof.

And he wanted to spend the rest of his life learning these intricacies, living up to them. He wanted them to spend their days being worthy of each other.

Now was his time.

Today was their beginning.

* * *

**12.01am**

* * *

Kate slid her arm through her fathers, a single bright stemmed purple daisy caught tight in her fingers and she snuggled into the warmth of her dress.

* * *

**12.02am**

* * *

Castle squeezed his daughters hand as she stopped at his side, looked all around him and smiled. His close friends and family gathered around them, his eyes catching on Ryan as the puppy yanked on his tie.

His second best man.

The dog, not Ryan, much to the detectives annoyance.

Jenny trotted along at his side, trying to steal the puppy away from him.

"No." Ryan hissed at Jenny. "This is my job."

Jenny pouted, crossing her arms and stealing glances at the cute furball from the corner of her eye.

* * *

**12.03am**

* * *

Castle took a deep breath, another one, one of far too many he was having to take to keep himself calm. To stop himself from sprinting down the aisle and dragging her to his side.

That wouldn't be very dignified on his wedding day. And more than anything he wanted this wedding to be perfect. Not the false kind of perfect of wedding planners and minute by minute organisation.

The_ them_ kind of perfect.

Castle wanted silly and beautiful and romance all mixed in together.

He wanted the magic she had been weaving and the last minute crazy dash of excitement that had culminated in Gates being the one to marry them.

He wanted the fairy tale and the reality.

He wanted _Kate._

And as he smiled, his eyes catching on the very _knowing_ looking Captain, he was cast in a wondrous glow, a great burst of white light falling from the skies and illuminating the small group congregated on the roof.

Little droplet stars fell from above, shooting stars, that would make all his dreams and wishes come true.

The music started, soft slow strains of violin, mixing with a steady beat that reminded him of the night they got engaged. The masquerade ball so many months ago, where he had captured her body, holding her tight against him as the centuries old music wove them into a tale of times forgotten.

And now, under the blaze of a million glowing _shooting _ stars, to the strains of music that took him back there yet again, what he saw, at the end of his rainbow, was the love of his life.

* * *

**12.04am**

* * *

Lanie came first, her coat wrapped tightly around her and the floor length lilac dress sliding over her feet and catching in the snow.

She stopped opposite Alexis, her smile wide and bright and she winked at Espo. She had to purse her lips to keep from laughing when he subtly tapped his shirt pocket and gift she had deposited there earlier, feeling very relieved Kate hadn't needed it as her something blue.

Kate followed a few seconds later, and though she had been standing there the entire time Lanie had moved down the aisle, when he saw her move towards him, Castle felt his breath catch in his chest all over again.

Her hair fell in loose, light waves either side of her face, the snow catching in her hair and eyelashes as she walked. Her father at her side, his pride beaming from his face as his fingers curved over hers on his forearms, keeping her to himself just a few seconds longer.

The dress was simple and only when he looked closer did he realize she wasn't just wearing a winter wedding dress, floor length silk in a wide sweep of white that trailed behind her. She was also wearing a full length white silk wedding trench coat.

She looked like she had stepped straight out of a fairytale. The wind catching in her hair and lifting the snow in a spiral around her face, a winters veil that made her pink skin glow.

But it was the coat that held him fascinated, the way It fell just above the sweep of her skirt, flaring at the knee and following the line of her dress. The collar fanned out, the fur at her neck already speckled with snow as the flurries fell harder, and she looked up into it, catching a few flakes on her tongue before she let her eyes fall on Castle.

She smiled, a soft tease in her eyes, mixed with love and happiness and long awaited anticipation.

She was smiling so very brightly, an exquisite vision in white that seemed to float towards him. And it was only the tensing of his daughters fingers on his arm that kept him from walking down the aisle to meet her.

And then she was at his side. Glowing still in the falling snow, her face soft and her hand reaching for his.

"Hi." She said softly, tipping into her father as he kissed her cheek and placed her hand on top of Castle's.

"You're wearing a trench coat." He stage whispered, not hearing the others around him laugh, he was too absorbed in the beautiful sight before him.

"It's not a trench coat," Kate smiled, shaking her head and stepping towards him, "It's a wedding dress overcoat."

Castle smirked, "Nu-uh, this, "He thumbed the material at her wrist, "this is a white, fur lined trench coat." He leant into her and whispered "I like it."

Kate angled her head, her lips brushing his ear, "then you're going to love the black leather biker boots I'm wearing."

"Aheemm..." Came a grumble from in front of them, "When you two are quite finished." Gates raised her eyebrows and wiggled her fingers for them to come closer.

"Captain?"

"She's marrying us, Kate." Castle said squeezing her hand and pulling her with him, "Just go with it."

"Ready?" Gates pressed again, and waited for them to nod in unison, Kate with a pursed lip smile, and Castle with a full out grin and vigorous nod. "Now, vows." She turned to Castle expectantly. "I'm assuming you have something to say, Mr. Castle."

He gulped under her scrutiny, fishing in his pockets for a piece of paper he had learned by heart and in the end he gave up, not needing it.

"I made it my goal to make your life a living hell that first year we worked together."

Kate snorted, "That's not very romantic."

"Give me a chance, Beckett, I'm..."

"Theorizing." She finished for him, "Bantering, talking too much?"

"I was going to say weaving a magical tale of wonder and love but..."

"Will you just knock it off." She grinned, her fingers squeezing his tight, every cell in her body yearning to be near him.

"Do I need to separate the two of you?" Gates asked, and the congregation around them dissolved into giggles.

All except Castle, whose face suddenly became serious.

His voice was low and rippling with honesty and barely constrained emotion. He took both of Kate's hands in his own and stepped as close as the flare of her skirt and falling snow would allow.

"From the moment I met you," He started quietly, the people around them falling silent to hear him. "I knew there was something special about you."

He held her eyes, let himself fall deeply into the beautiful kaleidoscope of green and brown. "You were extraordinary, right from the start. The way you captured my attention, sparked my creativity, the way you sparred with me, and fought back. And I may be a writer, I may be _your_ favorite writer..."

He smiled.

She blushed.

"But there could never be enough words to describe how you changed my life. I would never be eloquent enough to explain how you made me a better person, a stronger, kinder man. Nothing I could ever say would fully encompass all that you have done for me. You made me want to change, Kate, to be the person you deserved and I love you. You are everything and always and the mystery I will never _ever _ stop trying to solve."

Kate told herself she wasn't going to cry. But she felt it, a single tear slipping down her face threatening to freeze along her rosy cheeks.

She shuddered, her voice raw with emotion as she spoke. "When I was broken down and lost, you found me. When I felt like I couldn't get up again, you held out your hand and pulled me to my feet. You make me keep going and you make me stop when I go too far. You are my partner in the truest sense of the word and I love you."

She breathed heavily, a rush of emotion swamping her. "You brought light back into my life, Castle. You made me want and hope and dream. You made me work for it, for us, because you knew, you _knew _ it would be worth it. You _believed _ in me. You filled my life with color and you made _me _ believe in magic." Kate smiled, her hand lifting to cup his cheek, "And I will spend the rest of my life trying to do the same."

Stunned silence seemed to linger around them, his thumbs brushing tears and snow from the corners of her eyes as he tried to hold in the swell of emotion and time passed around them as they clung to each other.

* * *

**12.32am**

* * *

"Katherine Houghton Beckett. Do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or _worse_?" Gates cleared her throat, and Castle couldn't help but grin at her. "For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? In the eyes of the _Law_, Detective?"

"I do." Kate said loudly, barely letting the woman finish speaking before she was giving her answer, "Yes, I do."

"And do you Mr. Castle..."

"Yes." He said.

"I didn't finished."

"I'll take her anywhere she wants to go, whatever way she comes and love her no matter what." Castle stammered his eyes on Kate's and unmoving. "So yes, I do, I take you, Kate, as my wife."

* * *

**12.33am**

* * *

"Do you have the rings?" Gates queried, raising her eyebrows and looking back and forth between writer and detective.

"I don't..." Castle gasped.

"I gotcha Dad." Alexis slid the box into his hand, a warm smile on her face before she stepped back.

"Phew..."Castle breathed out heavily, "That could have been awkward."

* * *

**12.34am**

* * *

"By the power vested in me, by the great State of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now..."

They moved towards each other in perfect synchronicity, their arms reaching, faces soft and open, full of love and light and the joy of the moment. They moved around each others bodies in perfect rhythm, settling in against each other and with a slow tender dip, his hand at her back, Castle bent Kate backwards and kissed her.

Their mouths met and lips parted around each other. A deep savouring kiss of love and devotion that spoke promises of a future filled with passion and tension, happiness and sadness that they would live through and overcome together.

"Hey guys?" Came Ryan's disgusted voice. And Kate pulled away from Castle before she laughed, her forehead resting gently against her new husbands, watching as the puppy stared at them, his head tipping from side to side.

"Ew." Jenny giggled, hand over her mouth as her husband held the puppy away from him, lifting his now pee soaked shoe.

"Still want one?" Ryan asked trying to hold the now wiggling demon and wipe his shoes in the snow.

* * *

**12.46am**

* * *

She melted into him, the soothing sound of music beating to the rhythm of her heart and his, lulling her. They swayed together as one, united, partnered for life, and she didn't want it any other way. It felt so right, here with him the rings finally on their fingers and the happiness in her heart.

And he held her as if she was all there was for him, as if nothing else mattered and she felt safe and content in his arms.

"I like this song." He murmured into her hair, his lips ghosting across her forehead as he moved, and then his blue eyes found hers.

"Good," She whispered back, hand coming up to cup his cheek, "because I have it on repeat. And I have a _whole_ playlist."

"Ooo a_ top secret_ wedding playlist?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Does it have 'Hanky Panky' on it?"

"You want to dance to a song about _being spanked_ in front of _my_ dad and _your_ daughter?"

"Riiight." He said in a hushed tone and then winked, "We'll save that for the honeymoon." They turned around again on the spot, soft music swirling around them that they ignored, too lost in each other.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me...in secret."

Kate smiled, "It's the third time you're getting married and I wanted to make it memorable..." She whispered, their eyes only for each other as the winter white world revolved around them. "So you'd never want to do it again."

Castle pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her more tightly and lifting her from her feet before kissing her. "I_ am_ doing it again." Castle said softly against her lips. "Ten years from today, I'm doing it again, twenty years from today, I'm doing it again."

He pulled away, meeting her eyes with honesty, truth and love as pure as the snow falling from the sky. "I'd marry you forever, Kate Castle."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, happy tears. Tears for a future full of him and joy and laughter and such a great abundance of love she felt almost guilty for keeping it all to herself.

* * *

**12.52am**

* * *

Lanie looked over at Kate, bent over in her chair as she talked to the puppy, her eyes shining and her voice gooey and soft. The M.E grinned, elbowing Espo and nodding towards Kate. Ryan tugged on Jenny and the four of them watched their friend making silly noises as she fluffed the dogs ears.

"Baby." Lanie said with a smile. "Within the year."

"I'll bet on that."

"I want in."

"Me too."

"Want in on what?" Castle asked walking up with two flutes of wine, bringing one to his lips as his eyes followed theirs.

"Betting where you're taking her on your honeymoon." Ryan lied quickly.

"Hey, who gets to watch the puppy while you're gone?" Jenny asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I call not it." Ryan jumped in immediately.

Jenny stomped her foot.

Espo smirked. "But it's so cute, bro, in a manly way."

Ryan grumbled, "Then you take him. He is cute, I'll admit...but HE PEED ON ME."

Jenny smoothed her hand up his arm, hooking it over his shoulder. "Oh come on Kevin, see what it's like before we get one."

Ryan glared, hissing under his breath, "Look what you did Castle."

* * *

**12.58am**

* * *

"I spoiled your surprise." Castle smiled, a little pleased with himself, a little sad for all the effort she had gone to.

"I don't think you did." She grinned wickedly stepping closer, only to trip and stumble into Castle's arms. They both looked down and found the puppy staring back, a large red Gerbera daisy plastered to his nose.

Kate laughed, "Hey Rudy."

"Rudy?" Castle questioned his eyes dancing as the puppy shook off the red flower and crouched low, wiggling his tail as he stalked the train of Kate's dress preparing to pounce. "Short for Rudolph?" He asked hopefully.

Castle sighed, bending over and picking up the puppy before it could attack Kate's dress.

"How could we not?" Kate huffed, the dog and the man with matching expressions of bliss when she stroked them. She laughed quietly, wishing she had a camera, and plucked a stray red petal from the tip of the pup- _Rudy's _ nose, staring him in the eyes.

Castle leant towards her, seeking another kiss from his beautiful ingenious wife but before their lips could meet the dog lifted his head to the falling snow and howled.

"Always interrupted," Castle grumbled, "If this is what it's going to be like when we have kids...maybe we should reconsider."

Kate laughed, tilting her head, softly catching hold of his free hand and bringing it up to her lips. She kissed his knuckles, thumbed the wedding ring on his finger and pulled his hand down slowly. Placing it over her stomach, she watched his eyes widen, "Too late." She grinned up at him, pressing her lips to his as his fingers tensed and then rippled in awe across her abdomen. "Told you, you didn't ruin my surprise."

**The End...**


End file.
